Where the End Stops and the Start Begins
by incielum
Summary: This story starts with a break-up, because their relationship was everything a relationship should be - minus the words "I love you" as well as other fundamental things that founded relationships. Puppyshipping/Violetshipping. Read & review?
1. Reaching the End of the Tightrope

**Author's Notes: **I'm back, until I forget I am. Also, I'm still waiting for my AO3 invitation.

**Warnings:**

1\. Typos, missing words, and wrong grammar will be scattered (I have no beta)

2\. This will have out of character tendencies, without a doubt.

3\. This is not DSOD compliant, I don't want it to be.

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER ONE

Reaching the End of the Tightrope

They sat there again, as per usual – at the diner, where first of their many so-called _dates_ had began. Jounouchi Katsuya, with a hamburger that was newly delivered by the corner of his hand together with what was probably a soda. Across him, Kaiba Seto, with coffee nestled safely inside an inelegant white paper cup. It was a sight that had been a rarity for those who do not frequent the place. Then again, nowadays, it was a rare sight to actually see these two men together. Perhaps, partially blamable to the schedule and the lives they lived – after all, it was tournament season.

It was already a miracle for Katsuya to convince his supposed boyfriend to have a quick break with him before the former would leave a the tournament in the afternoon. Katsuya looked at the man before him – there were so many changes since they had graduated.

"Is there something wrong?" Seto asked after sipping from his cup. "Your food will get cold."

The other shook his head and decided to reach for the hamburger that he was reminder of. "Nothin' much," Katsuya smiled before he decided to dig in.

"You don't seem to be in the mood." The latter responded, carefully watching every movement made by his partner. "Is there something the matter? Are you nervous?"

"As if, you know I have it in the bag." Katsuya grinned widely; knowing well enough that the act would put him at ease. "Just a bit tired, I was rushing the new designs last night just so I could play properly today."

Seto nodded in acknowledgement.

Their relationship was running for almost two years. It started four years after high school and a year after he started joining the workforce – Katsuya recalled. How it began was as anticlimactic as possible. There was no explosive romance or pent-up sexual tension, if anyone had to expect. What it was was the growth of mutual affection of each other.

If memory served him right, Katsuya had returned from America – after his first year of work. Why he was there in the first place was because of his mother. At the time, she decided to patch things up with him, with the help of Shizuka, and to provide whatever else she missed out on giving him. First was to keep him away from her abusive ex-husband and the next was to give him another chance at having a real family. She flew him and his sister out to San Francisco, where they had become a happy bunch, even upon her marriage to her military boyfriend.

For the most part, Katsuya remembered missing his friends who were in Domino (save Anzu who decided to pursue performance art in another part of America, particularly in New York). Nevertheless, he was grateful for the opportunity to start fresh. For the first time, without Yugi, he found a place he belonged. Consequently, Katsuya graduated with a respectable degree in Arts and Design – in turn, however, the hard work he had to subject himself into meant less time and opportunity to get around the U.S. dueling circuit. He was lucky enough to have had Pegasus J. Crawford rediscover him through his artworks, and had him on-board as one of the newest card designers.

Katsuya should have probably thanked Pegasus for the chance. After all, it was nice to have some sort of semblance of the good things from his past. Moreover, it was what brought him and Seto back in each other's orbits. They had seen each other a handful of time, when Seto would visit for business.

It was not the best re-meetings. Seto was, at the time, still every bit of a jerk he remembered from high school. Only older, taller, _fuller_, and more settled down – where his attitude was concerned. Or, perhaps, Seto had felt it as well: the niceness of having something familiar back. Their fights evidently decreased in intensity, they evolved into soft bickers and taunts – to which Pegasus enjoyed and made the most of it when Seto was in town. It was in one of the lunches they had together that triggered Katsuya's return to Japan.

Seto was looking for a fresher marketing strategy for his technology, a more relatable appeal to a new audience. Perhaps the younger businessman had mentioned it in passing, which prodded the suggestion of turning Katsuya into one of those _influencers_. Since Katsuya also passively implied to the oldest that he did miss dueling in one of their after hours sessions.

Seto and Katsuya's arrangements, of course, took some time to consider. However, with much convincing from Pegasus, Mokuba, and Yugi (whom Pegasus also suggested but would only sign if he could convince Katsuya), Seto caved. Katsuya agreed a couple of weeks later; it was his stepdad, Shizuka, and – ultimately – his mother that urged him.

The two men flew back to Japan a couple of months after Katsuya had fixed his papers – NDA's that claimed he was to work for Industrial Illusions remotely and under a pseudonym _Joey Wheeler _in order to avoid accusations of being biased for when he actually dueled. Katsuya and Yugi then made their debut as the official endorsers for KaibaCorp. a few months later. Another set of months, he and Seto decided to be _together_.

Katsuya smiled more to himself, before he took another bite of his burger. He admitted to have developed some sort of a crush on the Seto. After one of their morning meetings together with the KaibaCorp. PR Marketing team, Katsuya had decided to make workspace of the diner that was right in front of the KC building. Seto had joined him on a whim and paid for the both of them, every time he was free. During one of those days Katsuya blurted: "Careful, rich boy. I might start to think we're together."

The diner had become their place from then on.

"How much time do you have before you leave for the tournament?" Seto asked as he eyed his wristwatch. In their time together, Katsuya learned to understand that the phrase, _time means money_. The latter, Katsuya thought, breathe and lived for time. And with the nature of the gaming industry, it was unquestionable. "Do you need a lift? You can take one of the company cars."

"Nah, the bus is better." The other answered thoughtfully. "Limos are cool and all, but with crowd waiting in line, I'm pretty sure it'd be hard to get to the back entrance. Thanks though."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Katsuya." Seto nodded. "I'll try to catch the games."

"That'd be cool! Yugi will be thrilled if you could – it's the gramps' anniversary tourney."

"And it is also KaibaCorp.-sponsored. I want to see if the branding guidelines have been followed."

Katsuya rolled his eyes. "You have a marketing team to check that." He smiled as he leaned forward. "Just admit you miss dueling and you miss us."

Seto snorted, yet a small smile crept onto his face before he looked out the window. "Maybe."

Their relationship started on a tentative note. Katsuya never truly understood back then if Seto had reciprocated his feelings. Who could have, anyway? The response was a curt, "I don't mind." He remembered the way they danced around each other and the idea even when they met at the diner. The topic had presented itself openly, but none of them were even willing to bring it up. Katsuya, himself, could not gather the usual courage he had to ask.

He merely waited for something, _anything _to happen.

Then they kissed – or, rather, Katsuya kissed Seto. It happened in the private space of Seto's office, after a business party they had to attend. Yugi had been dropped off at the shop a few moments before then and Mokuba decided to stay back with his date, much to Seto's chagrin. Katsuya remembered that Seto made a beeline for his desk and sat to work on a few documents as soon as an idea popped-up after Yugi got off.

Katsuya enjoyed that about him – the passion and hard work he invested into his projects. It was amidst the feeling of enjoyment that Katsuya, at a spur of the moment, moved behind the desk and landed his lips on Seto's. It was chaste, without ulterior motive beyond that. Nonetheless, the way their lips felt against each other felt like pieces of the puzzle that fit together. Then they pulled away, with a smile on each other's face before Seto slowly returned to his paperwork and before Katsuya decided to admire the cityscape.

The first time they had sex happened a month after. During one of the stormy Domino nights, Katsuya offered his apartment to Seto – after having his car breakdown not too far off from his complex. It was a bad day, the other thought as the latter banged on his door. Katsuya opened it as soon as he heard, revealing a slightly drenched CEO whose umbrella could not hold-up against the strong winds. They ended up with a decently made dinner and a classic horror movie on the television. Somehow, between discussing which were the best monsters and the gap between their bodies, they had ended up feeling each other.

Soon enough, the two were entangled in Katsuya's bed with clothes cast away on the floor and with sullied sheets dancing in between their bodies. They way Seto traced every line on Katsuya had sent shivers down his spine, the same way Seto's kisses did – as they nipped and claimed every inch of the other. Katsuya had had sex before, multiple times with men and women during his university years; however, none of his partners had him writhing and moaning in pleasure the way the latter made him. Never in his life did Katsuya foresee one Kaiba Seto inside of him, feeling him – _filling_ him.

In the morning, Seto was gone.

Like their diner getaways and their private kisses, sex in Katsuya's apartment became a staple. It was five months into whatever they were that Katsuya decided they had been in a relationship. After all, they did whatever couples did – aside from their dates, which ended up in the diner or at Katsuya's place, their kisses, and their sex life, they argued about the things couples usually argued about and gifted each other presents for their own respective reasons. Regardless of the absence of interchanging _I love you_'s.

They still have not said it though.

Katsuya, who initiated everything else, thought it was Seto's turn.

Was it healthy? In fact, was their whole relationship healthy? Katsuya had no clue, and there was no one to compare notes with too. It seemed to have been an unspoken rule between them to keep things under wraps. Katsuya, while normally one to talk, never sought his friends or his family to speak about it just as Seto seemed to have preferred to keep Mokuba in the dark. It was perhaps for the best, as well. Dueling for KaibaCorp. while still maintaining an NDA under Industrial Illusions was already quite a challenge, after all.

Katsuya wished he could ask someone though, anyone.

He was happy, undoubtedly – however, in the almost-two years of their relationship, he could not fathom if Seto truly was. He had learned all there was about the CEO, every body language the latter could speak behind his words; however Katsuya knew there were still shoes he could not fill as much as there was a distance he still could not close. And, maybe, Seto was unaware of them.

At least, Katsuya wished he was.

"But _if_ you can then you should." Katsuya said carefully, as he looked at Seto straight in the eye "Since it's also _Atem_'s anniversary too."

Seto shifted a bit, but it was enough for Katsuya to catch the reaction he so often saw when there was any mention of Yugi's other self. Katsuya had seen it numerous of times, in high school, in San Francisco, and even during their current circumstances. Before, the other chalked it up to the fact that Seto was too proud to admit his losses against Atem – that he kept seeking for a rematch that would never happen. However, with a relationship as long as theirs, the obsession was bordering uncomfortable.

Katsuya did not want to admit it – that _maybe_ Seto had never moved on from Yugi's darker half. That Seto valued time to the point he was frozen in it, looking for _the_ familiarity that Katsuya could not provide.

"We have around thirty more minutes before your lunch meeting, yeah?" Katsuya said as he broke away from his phone's lock screen. "I'll make this quick." He continued, with a gulp of his soda.

"Make what quick, exactly?" Seto replied, and the concern that laced his voice earlier returned. With his coffee cup emptied and discarded to the side, he no longer had an absorber of his well-kept tension. Katsuya noted to himself as he remembered how easy it was to stress the latter out despite the years of work experience.

"Damn it, why do I have to suck at words…?" Katsuya seethed to himself before looking up to Seto. His lips set in a thin line. "I'm tired of being fourth place, Seto." He finally confessed. "I can take being third, after Mokuba and the KaibaCorp. – since, you know, one is family and the other is an empire you worked hard for. But I can't compete with someone with a dead man."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Atem." Seto twitched and Katsuya frowned. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth, Kaiba –" the other breathed heavily upon the escape of the latter's last name from his lips. It was something Katsuya had not done in a while. "Have you moved on from Atem?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Seto released a heavy sigh. "Would you please explain what has gotten inside your mind, Katsuya? What sort of work of fiction polluted your brain?"

"It's not fiction when it's real." The other retorted as he crossed his arms, as though he was protecting himself from an impending rush of pain. "It's okay. I'm ready for this."

"Katsuya—"

"—I see the way you shift every time his name is mentioned. Your sketches for your new tech always involve the Dark Magician. You watch videos of his duels as though he comes alive every time you put it on. You even offered to sponsor and watch the tournament today. At first, I thought you just didn't have the chance to play him again, but—"

"Would you please listen—"

"—the other night, you called him in your sleep again." Katsuya finished with his eyes, straight at Seto. "How do I fair against someone you don't want to let go?"

Then there was a stunned silence between the two. It would have been a moment to poke fun of the latter, Katsuya thought. However, with the circumstances, it was something he did not have the strength for. His heart, after all, was breaking.

"I was happy though, I hope you were too – for what it was worth." Katsuya started once more, in an awkward attempt to clear the air. "The sex was great," he managed to quip; however inappropriate it was. "Good thing we kept this all to ourselves, huh? This break-up would have been a PR nightmare."

"Are you done with this joke?" Seto finally spoke; his voice was too icy for comfort. His eyes, however, were – for the first time in the time they have spent – unreadable. "Because I'm still waiting for the punch line, and if that was

it then I would like you to rethink your humor."

"Geez, you're really making this hard, Seto." Katsuya answered with a lopsided grin. "We're breaking up, if there was ever anything to break up to begin with."

"Has it not occurred to you that we invested so much into making us work," Seto fired back. "to just have it all finish right now – you know what, let's talk about it after the tournament."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about anymore if you can't stop looking for Atem."

The silence returned once more.

"See, you don't even have a rebuttal against that." Katsuya muttered as he began to set himself up to leave the diner. "As per our contract, I'll stick it out for one more year until it expires and abide to what I've signed-up for – I've decided. Then you can choose if you want to keep me or something." He continued, "Don't be a stranger, yeah? Oh, and happy anniversary."

Just like that, Katsuya was out of the diner – deaf to the way Seto had called just as he disappeared through the doors.

* * *

The Kame Prix ended near midnight, with Katsuya and Yugi vying for championship. It was an unsurprising yet exciting turn of events, which still earned them the cheer of the crowd and fellow duelists. What was more exhilarating was the presence of their friends, all of which made time to celebrate the competition. Of course, it was the first death anniversary of Yugi's late grandfather and a tribute to Atem's eighth year of passing over. Perhaps it was a selfish thought, after all, the event was made in memory of one Mutou Sugoroku and one Pharaoh Atem, but Katsuya felt relieved to be surrounded by his friends for his own sake.

He was even more so ecstatic to have been crowned champion, winning against Yugi by a close match. Not that Katsuya needed to gloat – since his return to dueling, battles between him and his best friend often resulted into alternating wins, to which Katsuya had already grown used to. Nevertheless, the championship was a welcomed change of mood against what he had to settle earlier that day. Moreover, while Katsuya was well aware of the pettiness, he found himself proud to at least have won something against Atem – never mind that it was really just Mutou Yugi, his mere reincarnation.

"Congratulations, hun!" Kujaku Mai, who Yugi contacted to host the tournament, announced on the microphone as she watched Katsuya climb on stage.

His best friend, Yugi, was in tow.

"Thanks!" Katsuya smiled as he felt Mai's arm wrap around his shoulders.

"That was one heck of a fight, a great way to honor Mr. Mutou and our dear friend, Atem!" Mai continued, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing really, just thankful that Yugi invited me to play." Katsuya answered as he shot his friend a respectful smile.

Which earned him a small shake of the head – "it's no big deal, Jou." Yugi replied with a smile of his own. "We're practically family, anyway."

"Oh, we also have a special guest!" Mai. "Kaiba Mokuba, come up here, darling."

"Thanks Mai," Mokuba appeared through the side stage with a bright expression. "Seto wanted to make it," the young man began as he approached both Katsuya and Yugi with two bouquets. "But he got held up again, you know how it is." He said as he presented each man with his own set of flowers. "But he had these flown in for the top players."

Katsuya stared at the flowers in his hands – Egyptian Lotus. He recognized them with the many times he had been in Seto reading about Egypt. Reminiscing the time spent with Atem, Katsuya presumed.

"Would you look at that," the lone woman on-stage whistled. That's pretty sweet of Kaiba."

"Send my regards and gratitude again, for helping us with the event." Yugi's comment followed suit. "Right, Jou? Jou, are you okay?"

Katsuya looked to the close few around him, with the abrupt realization that his cheeks were damp. "Sorry," he hid in an excuse as he pretended to sniff. "I think I'm allergic." Katsuya whispered, yet his hold around the bouquet had all but loosened.

At that point, Katsuya had multiple wishes: he wished he could talk to Yugi about it, or anyone of his friends. He wished it were Seto coming for him. Ultimately, Katsuya wished Seto asked him to stay instead.

Tears continued to stream down his face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. More Than Six Degrees Separated

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER TWO

More Than Six Degrees Separated

Kaiba Mokuba admitted his defeat. He had been calling the attention of his older brother for the umpteenth time. The latter, however, opted to pour all of his energy and effort into his punches. He preferred the privacy of his own mind as a pair of wireless earbuds that sat firmly within his ears blocked off the outside world. The view had become a norm for Mokuba since the end of his brother's high school career. He thought it was for the better as well, the older Kaiba had been less angry – at least, to some extent.

It was the frequency, however, that concerned Mokuba. Originally, the routine was repeated on evenings of certain days: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and rescheduled for the nearest day should there had been an event. At some point, though, it turned into a nightly affair with only Saturdays and Sundays as breaks. Anyone who assumed that all the afterhours the CEO spent in KaibaCorp. property was done for work had, by all means, been wrong on so many levels. While Mokuba was quite pleased that Seto developed a new interest outside of gaming, the shift in schedules left him to wonder whether it was the adrenaline rush getting into his head or something else – another reason that he had yet to uncover.

The younger also wondered how Seto could box so fervently while listening to what he assumed to be classical music (because what else could Seto be listening to).

Mokuba decided to try again as he found his brother's phone nestled on a stool not too far off from where Seto was boxing. He moved towards the device and in a quick but careful motion grabbed hold of the forgotten gadget. Mokuba's eyes widened slightly at the untimely discovery – it was _not_ a classical music playlist.

"_Eye of the Tiger_, _Rocky III OST_?" He held back the laugh that threatened to escape his lips as he pressed _next_. He forgot what he really came for. "_Gangsta's Paradise_?!"

Seto, who noticed the sudden change in song, whipped his head back towards his brother's direction. He blinked twice before he took off his gloves and his earbuds. "Yes, Mokuba?" Seto frowned at the intrusion.

"Sorry," Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "But it's eleven o'clock and the guards were too scared to call you out. I have to say, bro, _Rocky soundtrack_? _Coolio_?"

The older of the two shrugged. "They're good workout music, and I needed a change of pace from Mozart. He wasn't _fun _enough."

"That, or Jou has been rubbing off on you." Mokuba absently remarked. "Where has Jou been, anyway? I haven't seen hanging around here."

"I pay him to be an endorser, so he should be out there endorsing." Seto scowled inwardly as he walked towards his younger brother, gloves and earbuds in one hand and the other free. "Wait for me at the lobby, tell the guards they can lock-up in twenty minutes." He grabbed his phone from the younger's hold and made his way to the lockers.

Mokuba could only watch his brother as he disappeared behind the locker room door.

Seto uncaringly took off his shirt and stuffed it in his gym bag in a fast and agitated motion, together with his other gears. His phone, he decided, that unlike his manner towards his workout items, should be gently settled down on the counter together with his earbuds, a bit far off from the sink's splash zones. Of course, he did still believe that money did not grow on trees and to render his phone irreparable would mean wasting time investing on a new one.

Seto washed his face and yet he was still uneasy. He was far too irritated with Mokuba – or, rather, at his brother's commentary. And while Seto really wanted to reprimand his sibling, he could not. Mokuba had no single clue. First, the younger Kaiba had not known of his relationship of almost two years. Second, and consequently, he also would not have known that they had broken up roughly around seven months ago, on what would have been their second year together. It would have been a three hundred meter hole, the one he would probably dig, if he began to open the topic to his brother.

It was honestly something he did not want to do.

Seto reached for a free paper napkin and wiped his wet face before looking at his reflection. He wondered to himself, briefly, what was the reason for keeping it to themselves – his and Katsuya's relationship. There was never an agreement nor did he even oppose. The CEO shook his head – it was too late for the thought. He reached for his earbuds as he decided he had already dwelled too long in the locker room. Seto then realized that music had still been playing, hearing tidbits of another song from his, or rather, Katsuya'splaylist.

Despite their break-up, Seto continued to listen to the songs his former partner shared forcefully with him. If he recalled properly, it was not even a month into their relationship – during one of their spars that Katsuya had commented on his sloppy throws. _It's like you're punching to the beat of an old man _– Seto smirked, at the memory. Katsuya had said the comment twice. That was the second time, Seto remembered. Katsuya asked to hear what he was listening to when they practiced. It was at that very moment as well that he had asked for Seto's stream username so he could share a playlist with him, with the assurance that the boxing experience would be more fun.

The first time was during one of his meetings with Industrial Illusions, in San Francisco. It was downtime and Seto had been looking for place to settle his nerves. It was also a horrible day. While everything with Industrial Illusions had gone well, the young CEO could only wish the same with KaibaCorp. American branch. Thankfully, he found a boxing gym a couple of blocks away from his hotel. He remembered Katsuya looking at him with widened eyes, just as much as Seto himself had looked back in equal surprise. Much to his chagrin. Katsuya had been the last person he wanted to see at the time. Seto turned his head away and claimed a locker to himself – he had hoped Katsuya noticed the warning. He thankfully did, at least until he saw him hit the punching bag… and then he commented.

Seto grabbed his phone and studied his screen as he continued to remember the argument they had back then. It was also the same day that he discovered Katsuya's stepfather had owned the place and that Katsuya was there to drop-off lunch for the man. He decided to take boxing seriously that very moment as well. After all, he had to best Katsuya at everything; especially when the latter had actual fighting experience from his days as a delinquent.

"Bro, you're taking more than twenty minutes. Let's go!" Mokuba peeked into the room, with a tired expression. "I've been waiting for you in the lobby for _so _long already. And the guards really need to lock-up. The gym will be here forever."

The older of the two rolled his eyes before he clicked the pause button on his phone, finally shutting the music up. Seto would sometimes forget how much his younger brother had grown and that, together with that growth, was the development of his teenage temperament. "Likewise, your little gaming following will be able to wait." Seto commented as he wore a clean shirt and gathered his things.

The younger crossed his arms. "What happened to having hobbies outside of work?"

"This _is _outside of work."

"But it's still _in_ the building where you work." Mokuba retorted. "Go on dates or something."

"I'll think about it." Seto quipped as he walked past his brother.

"Come on, Seto, what happened to that actress from—what was that movie?" Mokuba asked as he ran behind the CEO. "Or that newscaster? Oh! How about that super model that you went out with in Hawaii?"

"I haven't been available for two years."

"_Two _years?! Why haven't you gone out with any one for _two_ freakin' years?!"

"Stop talking like Jounouchi." Seto responded, careful to use Katsuya's family name.

"I have single friends—"

"Mokuba, please." Seto seethed, without stopping to look at his brother. He never understood why the younger Kaiba invested too much on his love life. He was worse than the tabloids on some days. "I don't need your services at the moment."

Seto could still remember how Mokuba had rushed into his office, while Katsuya had still been inside, and accused him of dating the newscaster from the morning show. Katsuya, as he recalled once more, had obviously held back from making any sound. After having reprimanded Mokuba, Katsuya burst out in a fit of laughter. Which had earned him the CEO's most steely glare. But he did enjoy the sound of it – Katsuya's obnoxious laugh.

"I'm just concerned. You're in your mid-twenties and you're still single, not one serious relationship." Mokuba softly responded as he nodded to guards, whom they passed-by. It was a signal that meant they would be able to continue on with their routine, finally. "You know, I think Ishizu is still single. Maybe you two can hit it off tomorrow at the event."

A heavy and tired sigh escaped Seto's lips right after the small twitch he had felt himself involuntarily do. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

Seto exited his private bathroom with very little care of the cool air that hit his naked upper half. He ventured into sanctity of his connecting bedroom. His hair, damp as he continuously dried it using his towel, his bare feet ever so softly landed on the carpeted floor with every step he took towards the bookshelf on the other side of the room. In his free hand, the earbuds that he wanted to rest alongside his books. It was Saturday – given that they arrived home around twelve midnight already – he had no use for them.

Especially when he had a couple of official events to attend to. One, a special KaibaCorp.-funded exhibition on Ancient Egypt – something he had done on whim, when Mutou Yugi had brought it up a year prior. Now that he remembered, Katsuya was present at the time – perhaps already feeling uncomfortable.

Seto frowned at the thought, and it deepened even more at the two cards he found near the edge of shelf, right at the level where he decided to place his earbuds. One of which was Katsuya's VIP Access Card that had allowed him to every room at the building without having to knock – there were only three in existence: his, Mokuba's, and Katsuya's. A week after the break-up, Seto's secretary entered his office, of course upon permission, and delivered an envelope which she claimed to have come from Katsuya. Seto had opened it when the woman disappeared, only to discover the said card inside with a note – _Sorry, I don't have the guts to see you right now_, Seto clearly remembered, even the pang that he felt in his chest. The second card had been the keycard to Katsuya's apartment, something that Seto never found himself returning. It was his own version of, _Sorry, I don't have the guts to see you right now_. He was not particularly keen on giving it back without a proper conversation, anyway.

Although, true to Katsuya's words, the two of them did not remain strangers to each other. It was perhaps of the work they did together – something that Seto was quietly thankful for. Yet they were not friends nor were they even close to sharing the animosity that dissipated during their shared times in America. Seto and Katsuya merely co-existed in the same room. Between them was only a thin veil of acknowledgement, pleasantries, and a façade that everything was fine. The longest conversation since they separated consisted of short questions and even shorter answers. The distance was evident, not that anyone else ever took time to notice. The world continued to spin.

Just as it spun when Atem moved on to the afterlife. In all honesty, Seto still found it difficult to believe in what had happened to them during their more youthful years. Nevertheless, he never felt himself let go of Atem's existence in his life. Then again, he always found it difficult to move on from a lot of things in life. Reviewing their duels over and over again, designing mechanics that revolved around Atem's natural talent for Duel Monsters despite having been born in a different era, and studying Egyptology – these were things that, to Seto, kept the spirit alive in some ways. He was obsessed with Yugi's other self, Seto was aware of it as much as he must have been attracted to the pharaoh, at least where competition and power were concerned.

Seto found himself imbecilic. As self-aware as he was with his incapacity to move on with his life, his empathy with aspects outside of himself (or lack of thereof) failed him and, subsequently, failed Katsuya.

Seto felt a knot twist tightly in his stomach as he turned away and traversed to the foot of his bed. His towel, left careless on the rest of the chair he passed by along the way. He sat at the end of the furniture he aimed towards. With his arms rested on his pajama-clad legs, he brought his clasped hands to his face as though he prayed desperately for something good to happen.

What Atem was to him since Katsuya re-entered his life had become a shadow of a man he considered to be his best friend and equal. He only wished he found the words, at the time, to explain to his ex-partner. Seto remembered everything he wanted to tell Katsuya seven months ago, at the diner. He remembered how he wanted to reassure him of so many things and how he was beyond thankful to have the latter, despite never deserving him. He also remembered that none of those had manifested. In its place was a stunned silence that he could not fight off.

Seto loved Katsuya with every inch of his being. _Where Atem was an equal to himself, Katsuya was his other half_ – Seto wished he had the chance to say that. The same way he wished he could tell Katsuya, _I love you and thank you_. After all, the latter brought him back to a world he had long shoved at the back of his memory bank.

Though it was not as if Seto did not try to make amends. He had his thoughts straightened and he had coherent words to speak. However, while there were multiple times and multiple chances to communicate with Katsuya, there was one factor that stopped Seto from doing so. It was Katsuya, himself.

Over the months, Katsuya looked happier – _freer_ in the absence of their relationship. Social media itself had been a constant evidence of it. Seto remembered the wide smiles Katsuya wore in every rare and personal selfie that made it amidst the sponsored posts Katsuya would do for the newer brands he partnered with. The most recent one was the widest of all. It was Katsuya's coming out post. Most likely done in light of the San Francisco Pride March he had to miss – a photo of him with another man, someone Seto had not met, whose arm slung around Katsuya. One of Katsuya's hands held onto the aforementioned arm that rested around his shoulders, revealing a part of the small minimalistic tattoo of his favorite card on the under side of his forearm. It had been fresh at the time and it was also something the CEO would have disapproved of had they still been together. The post was captioned with three hearts – pink, purple, and blue – that came before an ampersand and the word _proud_. Katsuya was happiest in that picture.

In person, Katsuya was every bit of energy and liveliness his photos showed. It was as though being free of Seto had allowed the latter to live better-off. Katsuya wore the brightest smiles without him. For all the terrible things that Seto had been, he knew he had no right to take away what was best for the love of his life.

"_Fuck_." Seto cursed to himself.

The CEO often wondered when did he begin to let Katsuya take the lead when he was often so addicted to controlling everything, even when the latter never wanted to assume it.

* * *

Ishizu smiled at Seto in her most respectful manner. "We are very grateful for your support throughout this project." She said with a slight bow. "Now, please do enjoy the night. Let us speak again when the rest are here." Then the woman proceeded to walk away from the Kaiba siblings, without waiting for Seto's response.

"Would it kill you to wear a smile?" Mokuba snorted once the woman disappeared into the sea of museum guests. "How are you going to ask Ishizu out if you're like that? Or anyone, for that matter?"

"If you're so adamant to interfere with my affairs, I would believe the effort should be yours to exhaust." Seto answered with barely any energy before he took a sip of the champagne he held in his hand.

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side."

Seto did not sleep well – not that it was anything out of the ordinary. However, it did not help that he dreamt of, or rather, his dream consisted of fragmented memories of his more intimate nights with Katsuya in the past. The images, while in pieces that barely matched, felt real. The kisses, the touches – the connection between them brought on an overwhelming sensation of being _home_. That dream, likewise the other dreams, had long replaced the usual ones that had him standing in a duel against Atem, just as watching replays of their duels had been replaced by scrolling down Katsuya's social media feed.

Seto looked for Katsuya when woke up, only to be reminded of a couple of fundamental facts. One, they never shared _his _bed. Two, they were still broken-up.

"Would you look at that?" Anzu greeted as she appeared from the brothers' side. "It's been so long! How have you guys been?"

"Hey, Anzu!" The younger Kaiba grinned with a light wave. Seto, on the other hand, merely directed a silent nod towards the woman who had become Yugi's fiancée. "Aren't you on tour? When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago. Honda picked me up on behalf of Yugi." She replied with her thumb pointed towards Honda Hiroto, who was plenty busy speaking to a woman who may or may not have shown interest in him. "Speaking of, is he here yet?"

The younger Kaiba shook his head, sadly. "No, sorry."

"They'll be here in a few." Seto decided to add upon noticing the slight change in Anzu's expression. She was disappointed. In his short-lived experience, having to be greeted by the disappointment of a significant other was dreadful. While Seto thought it better to steer clear of participating in other people's relationships, he could not afford a distracted Mutou Yugi. "I asked him and Jounouchi to attend in my stead on short notice. I had a rather hard morning earlier. I do apologize."

"I see. Well, it can't be helped." Anzu sighed. "How have you been? Yugi said you were in the middle of developing some new… VR? Was it?"

"Augmented reality," Seto corrected. "Mokuba is actually developing it. Now if he could only finish it."

"Hey!" Mokuba's mouth went agape. "It's going to be out next month, isn't it?"

"It would've launched this month if you weren't so engrossed in other things." The older of the two casually mentioned with another sip of champagne.

A soft giggle escaped Anzu's lips.

"There you guys are!" Hiroto's voice rang loudly, capturing the attention of many towards his direction. "Your fiancée's been waiting for you, y'know?" He frowned as he led his friend to where the lady in question was.

"Yeah, sorry, traffic was so bad!" Yugi reasoned as he approached Anzu with his KaibaCorp.-branded uniform jacket hung onto his arm. "We didn't even have time to stop by the shop to change."

"It's fine," Anzu said before she gave Yugi a short peck on his cheek. "At least you're here now."

"Mutou." Seto greeted as Mokuba gave Yugi a wave. "How was it?" He continued, fighting the urge to look for Katsuya. They were supposed to be together.

"It was great, the kids were really happy." The other replied as he absently entwined his fingers with Anzu's. "We should visit them again."

"That's a great idea!" Mokuba beamed.

Seto kept quiet as the conversation somehow founds its way to continue. While he was pleased to have heard the outcome, he was mostly hoping for any mention of Katsuya – whom had yet to appear still. Finally, it was Hiroto that voiced what Seto's mind asked. "Hey, where's Jou?" had been spoken.

"Present!" As if on cue, a familiar voice rang from behind the group. "The driver didn't have change, so I had to break my cash at the front desk."

There he was, Jounouchi Katsuya, clad in a pair of ripped jeans and a KaibaCorp. jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He also wore his signature goofy grin, which completed his whole ensemble. Briefly Seto's world stopped.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. What Would We Do if the Light Turns Gree

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER THREE

What Would We Do if the Light Turns Green

Seto looked at Katsuya as though he had not seen him in years. He was every bit of attractive, still – not that much had changed or could change. After all, the nature of their industry practically begged them to be together in the same vicinity every so often.

"Jounouchi." The CEO managed greet curtly.

Katsuya, who had just noticed that his ex stood within the same circle as he did, shot his most polite smile. "Kaiba."

"Thanks, Jou," Yugi smiled at his friend. "I owe you one!"

"It's no biggy." Katsuya shrugged with an energy he did not share with Seto – something that the CEO was a tinge jealous of. "Besides, I needed change anyway."

Yugi offered Katsuya another sign of gratitude quickly. It was a short bow that had warranted him a quick view of another familiar acquaintance, whom had appeared at a distance not too far off behind Katsuya. "Hey, it's Bakura!" He said with great enthusiasm upon recognizing their newly arrived peer. Yugi gestured to excuse himself properly before he wondered off to Ryou's direction.

By default, Anzu followed immediately – with her hands still entwined with her fiancé's. She gave her friends a quick bow of apology for her sudden exit.

Mokuba and Hiroto, as well, made their way to where Ryou was situated, heavily engaged in the deep conversation between them on motor engines and their mechanisms. Seto guessed that his younger brother looked for further information to better his design.

Suddenly, there was only his former partner and himself, with no motivation to stay put. Nevertheless, Seto found himself thankful for the opportunity. Despite the horrible awkwardness in between and the lack of narrative to share. Besides, _what did exes talk about?_

Katsuya sighed and scratched the back of his head – "I just arrived and they're already heading somewhere else, huh?" He said more to himself than as a conversation starter with Seto.

This only merited a muffled cough from the CEO. Even with words, the strange air around them weighed too heavily for the two of them to deal with.

"I, uh, guess we should go greet Bakura then."

"You should." Seto answered, with little to no care about Bakura Ryou.

Katsuya, had they still been together would have retorted with a phrase phrase quite similar to _you're our friend too, you know_. There was none, but only the reluctant agreement that he should go: "…yeah."

Seto watched as the other turned to leave. His free hand had balled tightly in a fist, in an attempt to fight off every urge to hold onto Katsuya. Suffice to say that it was taking too much of his effort; especially when there was a crease to fix where Katsuya's jacket had wrinkled. Perhaps it was his neurosis or the force of habit that he cultivated in the span of their relationship that triggered it. Should they have been still together and should they had been in a private place, Seto would have fixed it as he so often had done before.

He regretfully remembered that they were neither.

"Jounouchi," he called with a hesitation that he hoped went unnoticed.

Katsuya tentatively turned to him. His eyes seemed curious enough about what Seto had wanted to say. In turn, however, he did not speak.

The CEO took a sip of his champagne as he tried to settle the nerves that crawled up his spine. "There is a crease at your neckline." Were the only words that he found himself saying, yet they still prompted his former partner to react.

Seto watched silently as Katsuya ironed out the crease he was warned about. It was an act that allowed the CEO a glimpse of the tattoo he detested so much.

"T—thanks." Hurriedly, Katsuya walked away.

The CEO continued to look on as the distance between Katsuya and him widened. As he did, Seto wondered to himself at which point in their lives did things change so drastically, that it had been enough to wedge a gap bigger than they had at the very beginning? Would they have been better off with a one-sided rivalry, mostly on the other's part? At least back then, whatever happened between the two of them would have been shrugged off and they would restart. Unfortunately, resets were no longer the best options for the situation he and Katsuya faced.

There was a churn within Seto. Somehow, he suddenly found it appalling to even consider the thoughts that ran through his mind. He did not regret any shared moment between _them_. On the contrary, what Seto felt remorse for were all the things they did not share – all the things he failed to provide even when he thought he had.

He sighed. Relationships, the CEO decided, were too indeterminable. If he could conceptualize it on a graph, the highest peaks would meet by the lowest points almost immediately. The alternated fluctuations were sensible and senseless at the same time. It was never one or the other. Yet, he was fine with it as long as it was with Katsuya.

He _really_ wanted him back.

Seto turned away from his reverie when he noticed Katsuya finally reached his friends. He saw the latter wear a smile, the one Katsuya used when he would come up with excuses, as Hiroto leaned in with what Seto assumed to be a question. Perhaps, it had been an interrogation of the short discussion they shared prior to the other's arrival beside Hiroto.

"Mr. Kaiba," an older voice fully captured the CEO's attention. "How have you been?"

Seto, in turn, decided to engage in business talk.

* * *

It was already in the middle of the evening when guests had finally been ushered to another part of the museum, where they could finally dine. They sat in groups around different round tables that scattered the hall as waiters who seemed too eager to exchange the empty plates and glasses with the next set of meals and drinks. Not that Katsuya could complain when he was way too hungry for his own good. Yet the change of his plates came slower than the rest as he found himself distracted.

"Are you going to eat that?" Hiroto, who sat to Katsuya's left, pointed at the piece of cubed meat he saw on his friend's plate.

"Huh? Hey – I was gonna eat that!" Katsuya frowned as Hiroto swiftly dug his fork into the food item he aimed for and shoved it into his mouth.

"You snooze, you lose, bud."

"What's the matter? You're usually a fast eater." Mokuba, who was at Katsuya's right, asked as he faced where Katsuya looked. "Uh, why are you looking at my brother?"

The man in question stiffened. There was no denying that the younger Kaiba had been right. Katsuya was, in deed, preoccupied with how Seto stood at the other end of the hall, mingling with those he assumed to be industry colleagues. Nonetheless, he lied: "I wasn't."

"Yes, Jou, you were." Anzu chimed into the conversation as she passed a bread roll from Bakura to Yugi. "And it's getting disturbing because I'm right in front of you."

"So, why are you?" Hiroto prodded, without looking.

Katsuya nervously leaned back into his seat as he ever so carefully played with the baby potato on his plate. "He looks _shitty_, that's why." He mumbled before shooting the younger Kaiba a questioning gaze. "Is he even eating?"

"Okay, I kind of take offense in that." Mokuba frowned. "But, yes, he eats."

Hiroto turned to his friend and asked, "yeah, but the real question is, why do you care?"

"Because he _really _looks like shit."

"Aw, come on, he doesn't look _that _bad." Yugi commented as he found where the CEO stood. "Maybe just tired."

"Well, he did say he had a rough morning." The lone woman of the group added. "Maybe that's it."

Ryou then finally found his moment to speak. "I get what Jou means though. He looked, I guess, livelier a year ago. I wonder what happened since then." He ended thoughtfully as he returned to his meal.

Katsuya was caught in a state of slight distress; however for merely a short moment. He shook it off – still he wondered to himself what Ryou had meant by _livelier_.

"I think being single for two years is finally getting to him." Mokuba piped in with a forward lean, as though he shared a secret.

"Two years?" Hiroto, too, decided to lean forward in interest. "What happened to the super model?"

"Apparently, he hasn't dated anyone seriously!"

"No shit?"

_Discomfort_ – that was what Katsuya felt as he continued to sit between his ex's younger brother and his supposed friend. _Correction_, it was what he felt with the entire event as a whole. It was not as if he was unthankful for the chance to join them for a night of unwinding. Rather, it was the excruciating combination of their current topic of conversation as well as the reason they had to gather in the first place. If Katsuya had the choice, he would have been absent all together.

Guilt, however, washed over him. Atem was still an integral part of his life, regardless of the messed-up triangle he left them with.

"How are you guys so sure?" Katsuya continued to play with his baby potato. "The guy probably went out, _we_ just probably never see it."

"Come on, he spends all his time at the KC gym after work – you would know, Jou!" Mokuba snorted. "It's worse now, 'cause he does it _every _night. The guards are lucky to even get to lock the building up at all."

"I appreciate your interest in my relationships, or lack of thereof," a stoic voice resounded from behind Mokuba – which resulted a squeak from the younger Kaiba, "however, I would like to keep discussions like these out of the public eye."

"Geez, Kaiba, lighten up." Hiroto answered with a grin. "If you need help, I've got some friends who might be interested."

"You're _disgusting_, Honda." Anzu snorted as she unknowingly echoed what Katsuya had wanted to say.

Seto frowned as well. "I doubt your tastes meet my requirements, _Honda_." He said with a seethe.

"What, all I'm saying is I have single friends," Hiroto defended himself with a swift cross of his arms. "But, fine, if you don't want them, then maybe Jou would be willing to share. He's been around."

Katsuya choked, feeling the cold glare that Honda received from the CEO transfer immediately on him. _This _was precisely what he wanted to avoid. "What the heck, man?" Not that he could blame his friends. It was, after all, the consequence of having kept his previous relationship a secret. Katsuya could only lower his head. He really wanted to punch Hiroto though.

"Again, thank you for the concern," Seto spoke in a cooler manner, "but I've had an _eventful_ two years." Katsuya knew his eyes were still on him – how they looked, however, was something he could only guess.

"I need to go to the toilet." Anzu announced all too suddenly as she stood from her seat. "Let's go, Jou." She ordered right after she asked both Ryou and Yugi to watch her bag.

"Eh? Why me?"

"_Because_ you're the closest person I have to a girl friend in this table. I really have no other choice." She replied as she crossed the floor to where the other sat. Quickly, she grabbed Katsuya's wrist and made her way towards the toilets. "Let's go."

"W—wait, Anzu!" Katsuya called out as they swerved past the onslaught of museum guests. By all means, he had the right to be insulted by what Anzu had just claimed. But, honestly, he was thankful to have been dragged away.

The two friends then came to a stop as they arrived at a hallway, not too far off from the makeshift museum banquet hall. It was warmer and dimly lit yet a lot more comfortable than the table they had been in.

"I was going to wait until you were ready to talk, but watching you guys was excruciating! Spill!" Anzu began as she rested her hands on her hips. "What's going on back there?"

Katsuya shot her a questioning look. "Back where?" He asked.

"Are we really going to beat around the bush about this, Jounouchi Katsuya?" The latter frowned as she shook her head. "You should know by now that, being the only female in our friend-group, I've become hypersensitive to everyone and everything happening around me."

The other folded his arms in return. "I _really _have no clue about what you're saying." He answered.

"What's going on with you and Kaiba?"

"What?"

"You heard me." She said with a tight frown that graced her feminine face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"_Biggest _lie of the century, Jou." Anzu continued to wear her frown as she stepped forward to land a finger on the other's chest. "There's something odd going on between the both of you."

"We just don't fight as much anymore. That's it." Katsuya's forgotten discomfort loomed itself over his head again – but it was more terrible than it was earlier. "I mean, he _is _paying me."

"So does Pegasus, but you don't twitch when his name's mentioned, do you?" Katsuya knew she was right. "Come on, Jou, don't you think San Francisco was the perfect setup for a whirlwind romance?"

"Just because we met in San Francisco doesn't mean we have something going on."

Then there was silence as Anzu returned to her previous stance, only to give Katsuya a knowing look. She did that every time she found him too stubborn for his own good. Katsuya felt as though he was back in high school again – simpler times – whenever he saw her that way.

"There was no whirlwind." He worded his answer carefully, with a hope that the latter would get the hint. In spite of longing for someone to talk to about the entire thing between Seto and himself with, he had gotten used to not speaking about it over time. It was a new sensation at that point and it was difficult.

"But there _is _romance."

"_Was_. At least, I want to believe there was." Katsuya abruptly countered her as he leaned his back onto the nearest wall. "We, uh, broke-up… seven months ago. Together for almost two years." He breathed heavily upon the end of his sentence. The weight of the secret lessened, finally.

It was quiet.

Anzu moved to lean her back at the space closest to Katsuya. While she saw the relieved expression that finally appeared on his face, she understood enough to stop the questions even when the curiosity rose higher. Anzu figured, at that moment, that Katsuya would talk about it when he was ready. Wordlessly, she rested her head on the other's shoulder. She gave him a tight squeeze just when her hand found its way onto his arm.

Slowly, the quiet grew more and more bearable.

"Ready to head back?" Anzu offered softly.

To which, Katsuya nodded. "Sure."

Arm-in-arm and with smiles on their faces, the two returned to the table with a conversation that veered away from the original issue – which, of course, gained the interest of the group. All, except Seto, who busied himself with his own plate.

"We were just talking about the wedding plans, I asked Jou to design the invites." Anzu's smile widened as she noticed Yugi's reddened face. Letting go of Katsuya, she returned to the earlier abandoned seat beside her fiancé. Yugi pulled the chair out slightly for her. "Thanks for watching my stuff, boys."

"There you guys are!" Ishtar Marik shouted as he weaved through the waiters. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he placed a friendly hand on Katsuya's shoulder, whom had still been standing all the while.

"Marik!" Katsuya smiled.

"Marik! I thought you stayed back in Cairo?" Yugi greeted from across the table.

"I had to rush something over for my sister." He answered with a smile. "I just arrived last night, actually."

"I thought the exhibition pieces were complete upon arrival?" Ryou inquired.

"They are." The Egyptian replied. "This one's… something we wanted to share with you personally."

* * *

Seto was among the last ones to enter the cordoned-off area, while at the very front of the group was Yugi with Marik at his side. The former of the two had been excited, which could not be anymore understandable. After all, what they were about to see first hand would be a complete and official archives to his previous life. _To Atem's life_. After Yugi, there were Ryou, Mokuba, and Hiroto, all of whom simply went and stopped as needed.

Katsuya and Anzu were the last two to have followed in – why Yugi's fiancé decided to come in last was beyond him. It was Katsuya's motivation (or lack of thereof) that interested him more and took pride in. Seto knew it was a horrible afterthought, that if Atem still had an effect on the other, then – by association – he still had an effect on him as well. Nevertheless, it was a small victory he wished to celebrate.

They stood in a room that had barely been lit, presumably in preparation for the official unveiling later in the evening. The Ishtar siblings had given them the first opportunity to explore the exhibit. Yet, even with the lights dimmed, Seto could still make out bits and pieces of hieroglyphs that surrounded them. From time-to-time, he would find a recurring image – he would find Atem.

"Thank you for taking the time to come tonight, despite your busy schedules." Ishizu's voice rang from the side entry point of the room. The lights then turned on as she reached the middle. "This was a difficult feat and we truly appreciate the support that was given to us for this study."

There were different tablets and scrolls that had been kept safely in glass cases all around. Other artifacts such as paintings and vases, as well, adorned the space. Everything had been correlated and spoke of a central theme, which Seto and the rest had already known about.

Nevertheless, eyes wandered the vicinity in at most awe despite comprehending next too nothing. In actuality, they were very lucky to have kept a deep friendship with the Ishtars, whom had gladly translated what the scribes had written thousands of years ago.

Ishizu talked about Atem's recognitions and Marik would sometimes add to the tale. They were definitely remarkable, to say the very least. However, none had found it surprising. It was Yugi's other self, after all. Moreover, they had the experiences to serve as evidences. Everyone – save the CEO, who found solace near the back – merely began to share personal anecdotes of the spirit.

Katsuya, whom Anzu had already for her fiancé, chose to merely smile and laugh at what others shared – Seto realized. He also saw that the other had his hands stuffed in his pockets. It was something he would do when he was not in the right mood.

"The pharaoh has done a lot in his lifetime and even in his time as a spirit." Ishizu wore a serene smile as she moved to take Yugi's hands in her own. "With great help from you and all of your friends in his later experiences. I am sure, that even in the afterlife, he is still thankful to have met all of you."

It was then that Marik moved to roll out another glass case from where Ishizu first entered the scene. All too suddenly, the entire mood changed as the attention had shifted from the older Ishtar to her younger brother.

The glass case carried four new tablets, with numerous pieces missing from each one.

"What's this?" Hiroto asked, to which the Ishtar siblings gave each other a distressed look.

"It's a message." Marik gave him a tentative answer. "We believe it was recorded by Atem, himself."

Seto's full attention had been caught at that point. Slowly, he moved closer to where everyone else gathered. The CEO's arms crossed as he found a space a few feet away from his former partner, which the other paid no heed to.

"We also believe that," Ishizu paused for a sigh before she shot a weary look at Seto and Katsuya's direction, "you must endure once more."

Seto's eyebrow rose at the realization that it was not solely Yugi, the Ishtars siblings addressed. He was included in the warning as well as Katsuya – and if the other had not been too busy being unaware, he would have noticed too. Seto was not at all amused.

Nevertheless, he let his eyes land on whatever he could see from where he stood. He recognized some carvings, which can be found on the other tablets. Of course, Atem would not disappear from the records. Seto also saw what seemed to be the past version of himself on another slab. Unfortunately, regardless of the years he dabbled in Egyptology, the CEO could not comprehend what the tablets tried to tell.

He guessed that neither did Yugi. "What does it say?" The aforementioned man questioned the tablets before them as Anzu landed a worried hand on his shoulder. He was just as worried.

"At first, we thought one of the scribes chronicled another version of the incident with Zorc Necrophades," Marik scowled and Ryou stiffened at the mention of the name. "But with what we've translated so far, the story is completely different."

"What does it say?" Yugi repeated with urgency.

Marik first looked to his sister, whom had given him a nod of approval. The younger Egyptian let out a heavy sigh and he said, "It involves the God of War, his consort, and the high priest—"

Yet before Marik could push further with the story, "—Jou?!" Mokuba's voice echoed the room loudly as he noticed Katsuya's body began to fall back.

Seto found himself in a hurry to lurch forward.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Let it Shove When it comes to Push

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER FOUR

Let it Shove When it comes to Push

Katsuya remembered how the sudden rush of blood to his head rendered him immobile, regardless of his efforts of staying upright. He did not know when the spell happened it just did, and amidst the all of the information that the Ishtar siblings shared, he found himself falling back. He remembered to have caught a glimpse of Mokuba who looked as though he was ready to ask him a question but instead yelled his name in alarm. He remembered the strong arms that were just in time to rescue him, and how it was not an embrace nor was it comfortable. But at least the arms did what they could. He remembered it was Seto, whose expression was a blur to him, and that the CEO helped him on his feet.

He recalled how his friends rushed to his side and asked him if he was fine. Katsuya assured them that he was and it probably happened because he was sleepless. The Ishtars probably waited a few moments before they continued to explain whatever it was they attempted to say before. Their words, however, merely registered as gibberish to Katsuya's ears as he found himself stealing quick glances of his ex-boyfriend, whom had returned to his usual nonchalance.

Katsuya felt the rise of heat in his cheeks. He landed his head on his desk – at that very moment, he felt extremely flushed. For the past hours since that happened (it had been the next morning), he was distracted by that particular memory. Consequently, it made it even more difficult to even finish anything.

"You're going to end up with a concussion if you keep doing that." Anzu, who decided to keep him company at his apartment, turned her head slightly towards the other. She then put down the magazine that was the center of her attention. "What's up?"

"My boss is going to kill me." Was all Katsuya could reply from behind his workspace.

"Come on, the design can't be that bad." With Katsuya's head still on the desk, completely blocked by the monitors, Anzu could not really tell. Yet she was not going to make an effort to rise from the comforts of the couch.

"Of course it's not that bad," the other groaned as he pulled his himself in a proper position, "there's nothing to _be _bad about!"

Anzu sighed, forcefully getting up from the couch (she really did not want to though). She walked towards her friend's workspace, where Katsuya was busy panicking. With a peak behind the monitors, she said, "you know what you need? Food. Come on, I brought pizza."

"You're the best!"

"I know."

Katsuya eagerly followed her to his kitchenette. And with that, the two friends began to dine with the pizza that Anzu offered. "You know what this would go great with? Wine. Do you have any?" The woman asked as she took a bite off of her piece.

"Day drinking, really? You're really setting me up as the stereotypical gay friend." Katsuya gave a playful snort. "But, yeah, I think there's one in the cupboard."

Anzu rolled her eyed. "One, you're bi and members of the community will find that statement very offensive. Two, I'm asking for myself, but you're welcome to join." She said as she found the bottle the other had spoken of. "Wow, this one's fancy."

"Oh, that was from Seto." Katsuya's breath nearly hitched at the mention of the CEO's name. He hoped, regardless, that he sounded as casual as possible.

"Right, _Seto_." Anzu returned to the table with the bottle of wine and a couple of mugs. "Date nights, huh?"

"All of which ended up here."

"I'm guessing that there should be disappointment there," the woman said as she poured herself a glass. "But there doesn't seem to be?"

"I'm not high maintenance," Katsuya admitted as he also poured some for himself. "I never really cared where our dates led. I just wondered why we never went anywhere." He downed a sip and continued, "or how come we never showed anyone."

"He was pretty _showy_ last night though."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when he caught you?" Anzu stated thoughtfully. "It's the first time I've ever seen him run like that. I don't know about you, but that pretty much screams _care_ to me."

It was at the tail end of Anzu's sentence that heat rose once more across Katsuya's cheeks. He wanted to blame the wine, but one sip was too weak to cause any Asian glow. Thus, he did the only thing he could do – land his head on any empty space on the table… again.

As usual, the quick-witted Anzu noticed right away – "is that why you've been distracted? You've been thinking about last night?"

There was no verbal response, only Katsuya's attempt to nod without a lift of his head from the tabletop.

"If there's still something there, between you guys," his friend asked, "why don't you two just get back together?"

To which, he answered, "he was so focused on Atem last night."

"Oh – _oh_." Anzu's lips were set into a thin line with the newest revelation she was met with. She grasped the situation completely. Yugi's other self had been a factor of the separation, and it was a situation that she found somewhat familiar to her. Only in her version, she was the _Seto_. Anzu could only assume that what she saw must have been what her fiancé went through all those years back. "I'm so sorry."

"What about?" It was then that Katsuya finally found the strength to sit back up. "S'not your fault."

Anzu, in turn, leaned back onto the rest of her chair. With a sigh, she responded, "I see where Kaiba is in the whole scheme of things. I was there too." She shrugged, but earned no words from the other. She guessed that it was fine to continue.

The woman downed her glass with a few chugs to match – perhaps to boost her own morale. "Coming from someone who was also in love with Atem, and without being defensive about it, you can't really blame Kaiba or the pharaoh. Atem left, and no matter how many times he turns things around, Kaiba probably knows it's for the better. But for people like us – Kaiba and I – who may have had a fighting chance at something more, we were left with so many unanswered questions. Moving on and forgetting – they're difficult to do. God knows how much I wanted to. I even thought if I had fallen in love with Yugi first, we wouldn't have to deal with that mess."

Katsuya kept quiet in what Anzu thought was a reveal of hers. Of course, he had known the story even when he was in another part of the globe. He remembered the video calls he would get from his best friend in the middle of the night, just when he returned from work or school. How Yugi would begin with pleasantries, shop updates, and how he would transition to the dysfunctional relationship he and Anzu had. There were moments he wanted to fly to New York and knock some sense into the woman – _leave him or work it out, choose only one_, were the words Katsuya once wanted to shove to her face.

"I remember I kept wondering how things would have been if Atem and I pushed through and what not. Sometimes, I'd do something as horrible as comparing my imaginary scenarios with how Yugi would handle things." The woman shook her head, embarrassed of what she just confessed. "But, somehow, we got through it. Partly because Yugi and I really wanted to make things work. The other part was because I realized that Atem was there to teach me that if I could love him that greatly, then I could love Yugi with that capacity too. And here we are, years later, engaged."

"What I'm saying is, maybe, this is just one of those rough patches for you and Kaiba, and you can get through it. Have you ever sat down and talked about it again."

"I don't know if I still need to." Katsuya finally found himself able to answer the latter. "I think my situation is a bit different. You both wanted to work it out. I don't even think Seto acknowledged the problem until we broke up. He didn't even try to reach out after – he just sort of let me go, you know."

"Why didn't _you_ do it, then?"

"Aside from the fact that _I _broke up with him? Because _I_ initiated everything else." There was a shaky pause as the other wrapped his fingers around his mug. It was an attempt to steady himself. "When I noticed he was still hung-up on Atem, the doubts started rolling in. I kept thinking what the pharaoh would do versus what I would do, and if Seto liked the way I did things."

"Jou," his name came in a form of careful murmur that escaped Anzu. She reached out, beyond the pizza box and the wine bottle, to rest a comforting hand onto Katsuya's wrist. "If there's another take away from our experience, it's that we love the best way we know how to and we should never question that. If Kaiba can't see that, then I hope you find someone who can."

"…you guys _suck_." Katsuya whispered to himself as pertained to Atem, Anzu, and Seto.

This only earned him a sympathetic smile from the latter.

Their conversation was cut short as Katsuya's buzzer sounded thrice. It was as though the person on the other side of the door was in quite a rush to disturb their peaceful lunchtime.

The two friends looked at each other, and with a nod of permission from Anzu, Katsuya stood to venture towards the door. He carefully peeked through the eyehole and, to his surprise; there was one Kaiba Mokuba.

"Hey, Jou! Oh, Anzu?" Mokuba entered just as Katsuya allowed him to. "Was I intruding?" He asked as he removed his shoes.

"Uh, no, not really?" Katsuya answered with the shut of the door. "What brings you here?"

"Seto!"

Katsuya twitched at the mention of his ex's name, which resulted an awkward cough from Anzu. He knew her well enough that she tried to conceal the impending reaction that threatened to slip from her lips.

"What about Kaiba?" Anzu managed speak as she brought the pizza box closer to where Mokuba positioned himself – the couch, where she was earlier. "Here, have some." She offered as she sat beside him.

"You'd think he's a changed man and wouldn't be checking e-mails over the weekend, right? Well, he's nagging me about the project. It's almost done! I just need to tweak it up a bit more… and a break." The youngest of the group huffed as he grabbed a piece of the pizza he was offered. "Thank you."

"And your form of _break_ is running away to my apartment?" Katsuya's eyebrow rose when his arms crossed. "I don't know, kid."

"He'll never look for me here." Mokuba turned to the Katsuya with eyes that seemed to plead for his at most mercy. "Just for a few hours 'til his mood settles down. Please, Jou?"

"Let him," Anzu piped in. "It's not like you're going to get anything done, anyway. At least, not in your own mood."

Katsuya, in his most mature way, stuck his tongue out before he answered: "sure, but you have to get going by six, latest." He frowned at the recollection of Seto's panicked demand for the Domino Police Department to search and rescue his little brother, when – in fact – the younger Kaiba had planned to head home. Mokuba's phone, at the time, just did not have the battery capacity to fire up the gadget. Katsuya had never seen an entire police battalion squirm the way they did when Seto made his order. "I just don't want the police to get involved again."

"_Police_?" The lone woman frowned in worry.

"You knew about _that_?" Mokuba blinked, it was supposedly confidential information. Nevertheless, he waved off the thought. "Anyway, yeah, I'll head home at six. I just need some air, you know?"

Curious, Katsuya had ever so casually asked "so what's got Kaiba's panties in a bunch this time?" as he grabbed his forgotten mug of wine and sat at the armchair near the couch's side.

The youngest shrugged. "I didn't see him today. I just e-mailed him the updates and suddenly the thread blew up with so many questions."

"You open your e-mails on a weekend?" Anzu's eyebrows furrowed. "But, _why_?"

"I just didn't want to have it followed-up tomorrow morning. I do still have school, you know." Mokuba answered directly with another bite of pizza. "I figured I'd send it today instead. But apparently he's also checking through his phone."

"He's probably bothered by the prophecy the Ishtars told us. I mean, it _is _a lot to take in."

"Prophecy?" Katsuya chimed in.

"You were there, Jou." Anzu sighed and took another piece.

"Sorry, I was sporting a dizzy spell, remember?"

After an exasperated breath of air that came from Anzu's lips, she explained – "long story short: the Egyptian God of War, Montu-Ra, wants to take revenge on the High Priest Set for causing the death of one his favorite consorts."

"Geez," Mokuba snorted from the side, "even his past life gets more action than him."

"_Anyway_," the woman continued with a bite of pizza, "legend has it that Montu-Ra will return to take away the very person the high priest holds dear. That's all the Ishtars have right now though, no other details – oh! Except for…" Anzu froze at her late remembrance. She shot Katsuya a concerned expression before she spoke once more. "The prophecy was actually recorded by Atem, himself."

Katsuya, in turn, shot Anzu with the same intensity as she did him. His lips merely formed a thin line as he tried to wrack his mind for words to speak; unfortunately there were none. At least none that had sounded as though he lacked care for his ex-boyfriend. "How's Kaiba taking it?"

Mokuba frowned. "I asked him about it when we got home, he shrugged me off and said it was stupid and that none of it were true." The youngest crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Did they say what's going to happen to him and when? _And_ why precisely did Egyptian Kaiba kill the consort?" Anzu noted the venom-laced tone as Katsuya ended his sentence. Though she could not blame him. After all, it was still a consort – Anzu was just as sure as Katsuya that something happened between them. Which meant it was another version of Kaiba Seto that Katsuya did not have a happy end with.

Anzu shook her head. "The tablets were missing a lot pieces, and Ishizu's team is still deciphering some of the scrolls back in Egypt. Marik flew out today to help."

"And this is what Yugi is busy with today?"

"Most likely."

* * *

Kaiba Seto's day did not start well. In fact, it began worse than the previous day – which had also ended on a very bad note. The CEO honestly thought all he would receive were pieces of vital information on Yugi's other self. However, the Ishtars had a whole new surprise up their sleeves: a prophecy that threatened him, written by no other than Atem. Seto honestly thought he did not have to face another Egyptian curse.

Not that he found any reason to believe in them in the first place. However, it did not help that he had dreamt of the pharaoh again – after a long time of having been replaced by Katsuya. Yet, unlike the regular dueling scene, Atem just stood still in front of him. The pharaoh's eyes looked at him with an intensity he could not fathom. The CEO found it uncomfortable.

Seto woke up with a pounding headache that very morning.

The only consolation he had the entire weekend, he already deemed, were the brief chance of skin-ship he had with his former partner (in spite of the reason behind it). He could still feel the warmth of Katsuya's skin against his. First there was _that_, as well as the forthcoming opportunity to see Katsuya again in person – especially when Isono was kind enough to share with him where his younger brother had wondered off.

Seto tried to hide the grin that threatened to mar his nonchalance. He exited his car and walked into the familiar basement parking of the apartment complex Katsuya resided in. In all honesty, it would have been Isono's job to pick Mokuba up. However, it was the weekend, and the bodyguard earned the right to rest.

With every step the CEO took, he noted that not much had changed over the past months he stopped coming. The building still had the same faded peachy-hued walls in its hallways as well as the same plastic plants, and the same decors. It brought back a lot of enjoyable memories. He definitely missed being where Katsuya was.

Seto finally reached the room he aimed for. He glanced down the knob and recognized the keycard slot that he, once upon a time, could freely access. For a second, he wondered if his copy would still worked on it or if Katsuya remembered to change the lock.

The CEO shook his head in the decision to brush off the thought and opted to use the buzzer.

There were soft thuds on the floor, which came from inside the apartment. "I think Isono's here," Seto heard Katsuya's voice as he assumedly headed towards the door. Slowly, it opened. "Come on, Mokuba, don't keep Isono–"

Seto watched as familiar eyes widened in shock.

"Kaiba?" Katsuya blinked a few times before the information had fully registered.

"Jounouchi" Seto stiffly nodded in acknowledgement. "I hope my brother did not cause you any trouble?" He asked as he slightly peeked past the other – only to be met by his brother, who merely shot him a sheepish grin, and Masaki Anzu, who looked as though she just finished clearing the scene.

"Hey, Kaiba." Anzu greeted as she continued towards the kitchenette.

"I thought Isono was picking me up?" Mokuba nervously asked when he finally found his spot beside Katsuya.

"It's Sunday."

"Well, he did drive me here."

Seto rolled his eyes and folded his arms together. Katsuya spoke at the very moment he did so: "loosen up, let the kid enjoy what's left of the weekend." He then took a step forward.

The CEO frowned and replied. "It's already six o'clock in the evening, I'm pretty sure he's been enjoying his Sunday enough."

To which, the other rebutted with furrowed eyebrows: "it's still early, just let him play his games when you guys get home." He was irritable.

It was a scene that Seto recognized from their arguments – Katsuya would begin with light jabs before the real reason came to light. In turn, the CEO would be quite annoyed. Their fights as a couple were by no means as loud as their yesteryears; however, they were twice or thrice more infuriating. And, by virtue of competitiveness, Seto would never back down.

Although he did expect a more peaceful meeting.

"Could you please address the problem already, Jounouchi?"

"There's no problem to address, _Kaiba_. I just think Mokuba deserves a break from all the work you subject him to over the weekend."

"First of all, I do not subject him to anything in the weekend. What he does is done on his accord. Second, I do not see the point of hiding whatever it is bothering you in the guise of Mokuba's work-life balance."

Mokuba, who held his tongue, stood awkwardly a few inches behind Katsuya as he watched the exchange between his brother and his friend. While it seemed that the youngest wanted a piece of his mind shared he knew it was not the right time to intervene. After all, it was, unlike the times they fought in public, a scary sight to see – the quiet fury between Seto and Katsuya.

"Guys, I'm just going to pull Mokuba inside while you address whatever it is you're dealing with." Anzu instinctively and ever so gently pulled the younger Kaiba inside and closed the door.

Both men watched as the apartment's interiors disappeared from their view. For a moment, there was silence in between them. Until Seto released a tired sigh, which earned him the other's attention.

"I do not understand why you're suddenly on attack mode, when I just came to get Mokuba in peace." The CEO began as one hand massaged his forehead. "So, pray tell, what the hell is going on?"

Katsuya looked at Seto straight in the eyes, as if there were answers to find in his ex's orbs. It took some more time before he could properly answer the CEO.

"I, uh, heard the message from the pharaoh. Anzu told me. I was too out of it to understand anything last night so it just registered." Katsuya's answer came in slowly, as though he threaded into unknown waters. "And it's been bothering me the entire day."

"It bothered you?"

"Kind of, I guess."

It was Seto's turn to thread carefully, with only a short, "why?" as a response to Katsuya. He fought every urge to feel pleased to have had elicited some sort of reaction from the other. It was selfish, after all.

The other held himself as a false sense of defense, "I still worry about you. We're entitled to worrying about each other, right? I mean, I did say we won't be strangers."

"Which part of the entire thing bothers you, _Katsuya_?" The CEO, without any sort of hesitation, easily used the other's name. Seto felt as though it was the most natural thing to do at that point, regardless of them being exes. "The threat, the consort, or Atem?"

Taken aback at the follow-up question, all Katsuya could do was look away. "I think it's time you take Mokuba home." He said as he reached for the buzzer. "Thanks, by the way, for catching me last night."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. In so Many Ways, There Was Us

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER FIVE

In so Many Ways, There Was Us

_Do you like, Jou? _— Mokuba's question during the drive came unexpectedly from the silence. Seto was thankful that the traffic was light or, rather, near non-existent. Had it been otherwise, they would have met an accident at the intersection they usually crossed going home. Especially when his foot decided to abruptly step on the break pedal. Mokuba was slightly shaken at the sudden stop. However, the almost-near-death experience did not stop him from concluding that the older Kaiba was indeed attracted to Katsuya. _So that's why you never took all those women seriously. At least I know you're still human. _

Seto did not bother answer nor to correct him even when he found himself calm enough to drive away. Yet he was curious, he wanted to know what led Mokuba to assume such information and so he had asked. The latter could only shrug in the safety of his seatbelt. _I think he likes you too. _

_Like_ was such a shallow word but if it kept his brother at bay from the truth, then Seto was fine with it. He could not, for the life of him, recount the story of his and Katsuya's relationship verbally with the full knowledge that he had to let his former partner go.

When they reached the Kaiba abode, Seto paid heed to Katsuya's advice and let Mokuba do as he pleased in the evening.

_That_ was how Seto's weekend ended, consciously.

In the CEO's sleep, however, he found himself on a bed he did not recognize and with clothes nowhere near familiar to him. Seto looked around, curious of where his consciousness drifted off when his eyes were closed. It was definitely mid-day, he could tell by the bright sun that past through the wide-open window that situated idly on the creamy concrete wall. Only the translucent white cloth that hung surrounding the bed shielded him from the rays of the sun.

Yet he continued to sit on it – _comfortably_, he considered – like a child would on the ground, during a campfire. And while he could not decipher his location, it seemed as though he did not need to, as strange as it was.

Seto looked down as something had caught his attention. Suddenly, there was a person whose head rested on his lap, whose face came as a blur. There was only a clear view of the lips that tried to speak to him – he could not hear the words. He looked up to find the rest of his company – but there was none. There was only a face he could not identify and a mouth that spoke, but with no voice. However, Seto was at peace.

Then the scene shifted. He was on the dusty ground, in the middle of a crowd that parted where he sat. There were horses, carriages, and men all around him, rushing beyond him – to a place he could not see. There was no sound, still. Seto looked down once again, when he thought the person beneath him called his attention. They were no longer there. Whoever it was had been replaced by the blood he saw, fresh, on his body and on his hands. The CEO felt the fear he had long since experienced.

Seto snapped his attention in front of him – his eyes widened at a figure he knew so well. _Atem_ stood there, with an expression he could not place. He saw the pharaoh walk towards him just as he felt him land a hand on his shoulder when he was close enough. Atem spoke – at least his lips moved to motion such. Just as the rest of the dream, there was no voice to hear.

Katsuya stayed up for as long as he could, in an attempt to beat the deadline that was set for the next day. Suffice to say, he finished in the wee hours of the morning – with the adrenaline to create only kicking in after a few cans of energy drinks, a few online videos, and a ton of rushed research. He never had a creative process, Katsuya always found it easy to come up with something. However, it was his first time in a long time to have felt the enormous pressure of coming up with a grand design – with the last one a little more than a year ago, when Pegasus had given him an entire line-up of hero cards to draw.

Katsuya wondered to himself, _why_; especially when all he had was one card to make. Without another minute spared, he shrugged it off and chalked his creative slump to fatigue.

He ran his eyes on the e-mail body from the San Francisco team on the secondary monitor and reviewed the creative brief he was given, to ensure that his design had fit the bill. He felt like it did, at least for the most part, as he looked at his primary monitor once more. The brief specifically mentioned that what they needed was his interpretation of Pegasus' latest brainchild: _God of Scorch_. It was an easy concept on letters – artistically, a feat.

Katsuya continued to scan his artwork; somewhat uneasy of the outcome he created. After all, none other had inspired the design than – he grimaced at the thought – the Egyptian God of War that Anzu and Seto mentioned previously. It was not that he did it so willingly, he did do a lot of research, albeit quickly. However something had attracted him to Montu-Ra. Moreover, he drew without much basis on the information he found. Katsuya made it as if he drew from memory.

Katsuya then released a heavy yawn as he stretched in his seat, right after he sent his render back to the creative team. Suddenly, _precious child_, he heard someone say. Katsuya blinked and shot his sight towards the tabs opened on the browser of his second monitor. He figured one of the videos he tried to load earlier finally played. He clicked on each site, only to discover none had played anything.

His eyes widened as he sat up straight, immediately. Partly afraid, as he often was with paranormal activities, Katsuya waited for more unwanted sounds. He sighed in recognition and relief that none have followed what he heard.

"I'm so tired, I'm hearing things." Katsuya muttered. "I'm heading to bed." He scratched his head and dragged himself to bed with the hope of finally getting some sleep.

At least in sleep he would be able to escape the uneasy feeling that slowly occurred.

Unfortunately, Katsuya could not have been more wrong.

In his unconsciousness, Katsuya found himself rested on satin sheets that adorned a bed that was not his, at least that was what the cloth felt like. He sat up from his original position to survey some more of the entire area – it was then he realized that he dressed down to nothing, as the cloth that seemed to have barely covered his lower region slipped off in his movement. Katsuya blushed as he rushed to cover himself. It was right after that when he found himself finally surveying where he was.

He was certainly not in his apartment nor was he in his time – _that _was one thing Katsuya was sure. His eyes marveled at the beige walls and the high ceiling, both of which he saw through what he thought was a delicate white cloth, nearly disappearing in visibility, and which dressed the perimeters of the bed. It was lavish even though it was bare, wherever he was.

There was a window to his side and it was wide. Katsuya turned towards it, but he saw no view. Yet he felt comfortable. He figured, since it was a dream, he might as well make most of it before he was due to wake up. With that, Katsuya laid back down.

His head, then, landed on a lap – one that he was certain was not there earlier. Katsuya tried to see who had suddenly accompanied him. He could not put a face to the stranger whose lap was lent; there were only a pair lips on tanned skinned. They tried to speak but there was no sound. Not that it mattered. Katsuya just found himself drifting to sleep in comfort.

Suddenly, Katsuya was pulled through from underneath. His eyes widened and saw that he was no longer where he once was. Instead, what he was greeted by was a view of the gray sky that heavily hinted it was about to rain. From his peripherals, feet – human and animal – that rushed past him just as there were occasional wheels that ran by as well. He wanted to see where they were going, yet found himself incapable of doing so. Katsuya was incapacitated, on the dirt.

He felt afraid as his vision began to fade, and it was through this fear that he somehow moved a hand on his body. Something – multiple _things_ – had impaled him, he noted as his hand moved to trace the arrows that pierced through his chest. Katsuya reckoned he was in a battlefield and he was dying.

_Who did this, _were the only words he finally could hear amidst the dream's silence. _Who did this to my precious?! _The voice bellowed again.

Katsuya died.

"You look terrible." Yugi commented as Katsuya walked into the shop. The concern was unfeigned what with the concerned look that grew on the other's face. "You okay?" Yugi asked as Katsuya decided to grab the nearest stool to the counter.

"What do you expect, I stayed up all night finishing the study for the newest card." The latter yawned. He rested his head on his folded arms, which found their place on the tabletop in between him and Yugi. "Plus, I think I had some pretty intense dream."

"What kind?"

Katsuya shrugged. "I don't remember it much." It was the truth. He just found himself wide-awake and drenched in sweat. However, there was one piece of it that was clear to him, at the very least: "I think I died? I don't know, there were arrows on my chest or something."

Yugi, in turn, wore a pained look at the detail.

"What's that?" Katsuya, then, motioned his head to the book in the former's hands. It seemed to have had its fair share of experience and time.

"Oh, this? It's one of grandpa's books on Egyptian myths. I was trying to figure out more about what Marik warned us about." The former responded just as he flipped through the pages. "It's best to be one step ahead of everything, if and when it should happen."

Katsuya bit his lower lip at the recollection of the little information Anzu shared with him previously. "You found anything?" He asked in his most tentative manner. "About Egyptian Kaiba and that consort, that is?"

Yugi shook his head in response. "Nothing, only that Montu-Ra was a falcon and that he had a lot of consorts. I'm hoping Bakura digs up something from their archives." A tired sigh escaped him. "Honestly, as much as I love adventures, we're getting a little to old for these. But it can't be helped, I guess."

"I get you; especially with bills to pay, jobs to work, and _your _wedding coming up pretty soon. Although, knowing Kaiba, he'll jump at any chance to meet Atem again, event if it's tedious." the latter muffled into his folded limbs.

"You think he's planning something?"

Katsuya shook his head. "Mokuba said Kaiba thinks it's a load of bull. But we know better."

"Well, if he _is _going to do anything," Yugi contemplated for a bit, "then I think we should team up."

Katsuya, had he been younger, would have been excited at the prospect of an adventure. However, at that point in his life together with the factors that concerned his ex-boyfriend and himself, the latter found himself uncertain about the idea. Part of him wanted to pull away as much as possible, yet there was a larger portion that pleaded for him to stay. Katsuya decided that moving on was, indeed, quite a bitch.

"Hey, Yug'?" the latter began once more as he sat up. "Do you think we'd all be in each other's lives if Atem didn't happen?"

"Hard to say. I mean, I did wish for friends through the puzzle." Yugi found himself blinking twice, curious as well. "But, if he didn't happen, I kind of also think that we'll find our way to where we all are now – sans, you know, involvement of the dark magic. But don't take my word for it! I'm living in a reality where everything happened the way they did."

"So," Katsuya breathed in recollection of Seto's face, "we're totally inseparable, huh?"

The former, unaware of Katsuya's musings, nodded slowly. He, then, rested the book a few inches away from his friend and found his own place to rest onto the countertop. He looked to Katsuya and wore a smile. "But you wouldn't have it any other way, right?"

Katsuya looked back at Yugi, with a wondering expression. Slowly, a grin stretched across his lips just when fingers lightly scratched his nose. The former was right – Katsuya had no regrets whatsoever in the time he spent with Seto. If they were meant to break-up from the very beginning, he was proud to have at least tried. Moreover, there was a moral to learn from the experience. Whatever it was though, Katsuya still had to figure it out.

However, it was a sad thought to accept that they were doomed from start.

Katsuya's phone rang, a short one, which prompted him to look at the device. It was an e-mail notification, he noted, for an event invite by Pegasus J. Crawford. Out of curiosity, Katsuya tapped the notice open. Silently, he read the details.

"The boss wants a conference call with Kaiba at five o'clock in the afternoon on this very date, in SF time." Katsuya did the math mentally, "That's nine o'clock in the morning tomorrow." He groaned – sometimes he wondered what on earth was he thinking when he agreed to work for a U.S.-based company while in Japan.

"That's probably something important if he's the one sending the invite, huh?" Yugi commented, and vaguely remembered numerous e-mails from Industrial Illusions, which were sent by the company's public relations team. They were invites to appearances that he never responded to. Until, one day, it was Pegasus who personally penned a message to him.

"I guess he's really excited about the new line-up of cards."

There was a spark in the former's eyes, which Katsuya often saw when Yugi was eager. He must have figured if Pegasus was thrilled, then there was definitely something amazing to them. "What's the new one?"

"Uh, I forgot to mention, the card's Montu-Ra."

"_What_?" The former gaped as his hands slammed on the counter. "You designed a card on the God of War, the very same on in Marik's prophecy, _and _you _forgot _to mention it?!"

"Hold on a sec – let me rephrase!" Katsuya raised his hands for his own defense against his friend. "The design's based on Montu-Ra, but the official name is _God of Scorch_. I just followed the brief that the SF team sent. Let me send it to you." He said in hopes of comforting Yugi. "This never happened, okay?"

For a brief moment, Katsuya fiddled with his phone to look for the exact message. Upon finding it, the latter immediately forwarded the e-mail thread to his friend, alongside with the design study he had finished in the morning. He motioned for his friend to check his own inbox – particularly the very first message and the very last.

Yugi did so. His eyes raced through the lines with a small frown. His eyebrows furrowed, Katsuya noticed, as the former decided to read all of the exchanges between Katsuya and the rest of the design team. After which, when Yugi finished reading, he opened the attached image on the latest e-mail – Katsuya's version of Montu-Ra.

"Don't you find it strange that Pegasus had you design this in the same timeframe as when we discovered the prophecy?" Yugi's eyes met Katsuya's.

"You think he's up to something?"

"I think he _knows _something." The former countered. "I have to talk to Ishizu."

It was eight o'clock in the morning, precisely one hour before the set conference call with Industrial Illusions. _Precisely_ _one hour_ before Katsuya would appear in front of him, in the same conference room. He was not ready for it – or for anything at that point. First and foremost, the meeting notification arrived in the middle of the previous day, with very little agenda to prepare for. After all, the invite only had the following words: _Let's discuss the new card launch. _

Lastly, the dream, which haunted him two nights straight, repeated in his most recent sleep cycle. The new information that it brought about made the entire situation with Katsuya even more frustrating than it originally was. He remembered how a fair-skinned naked Katsuya had looked so peaceful as he rested on his lap with a warm smile. How he, or rather the tanned version of himself, landed a soft kiss on the latter's lips before the scene shifted to the familiar battleground, where he was faced with blood. Katsuya's body, visible and bloodied in his arms, crudely impaled by arrows from every direction possible.

Atem appeared as well, with the same walk and the same gestures. Seto remembered that the pharaoh opened his mouth as he did in the other dreams. That time, however, the CEO finally managed to make out a few words, although muffled. He regretted to understand –_You… killed… him… _

Seto woke up bathed in cold sweat that very morning and raced to his private bathroom. He needed to feel the water against his skin – not only to feel reality but also to wash away the internal twist that swarmed him upon his wake. If the older Ishtar sibling was correct in shooting both Katsuya and him a warning sign, then Seto might as well once and for all that the consort in the prophecy was, in fact, Katsuya's past self. That he _killed _Katsuya.

In his younger days, it would have been easy to question the authenticity of a prophecy. However, over the years of experiencing whatever phenomenon they were all in, Seto found himself second guessing what right he had to turn mythologies and legends away.

"I'm too early, huh?" Just like that, Katsuya appeared through the double conference doors. With a coffee in hand, he walked to a seat not too far off from Seto's right – a good two chairs away.

Seto, who just nodded quietly as his former partner entered, returned to his laptop screen. His frown deepened just as the memory of Katsuya's apparent death and Atem's words reared their ugly heads back into the CEO's mind. He was smashing his keyboard.

"Set—_Kaiba_, you're going to wreck your laptop before Pegasus gets a chance to get on your nerves." The CEO abruptly turned to Katsuya and his half-hearted attempt to ease the tension that started to cultivate in the room. "Sorry." The latter whispered at once, when he met the CEO's steely gaze.

"N—no, it's none of your fault." Seto responded with a slight stutter. "Sleep has been challenging."

"…I see," was Katsuya's short reply as he looked down at the coffee in his hands. There was a pause – a long one before he managed to speak once more. "Here, you might need this more than I do…" He said as he passed the cup without a look at the CEO. "Don't worry. It's black, and I didn't drink from it yet."

The CEO said nothing and looked down at the coffee that found its place by his arm. It was a familiar package, from the diner they used to frequent. Still, in silence, Seto questioned whatever higher being there was why they decided to mess with him that very day –

_You… killed… him_… Atem's words repeated again.

Yet, Katsuya still handed him kindness, although tentative, on a silver platter.

The KaibaCorp. team – at least the ones Seto trusted – began to file inside the room, and the once open space between Seto and Katsuya disappeared. Replaced by bodies of people the CEO could barely care about at that point. In one swift moment, all that was left of their brief contact was the coffee that the latter offered.

The phone then began to ring, Seto nodded for one of his employees to answer as he took the drink safely in his hold. The CEO took a sip before he faced the screen, in which Pegasus and his own team appeared on. The look on the older CEO's face told Seto he would not be happy with the proposal the Industrial Illusions planned to offer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Thousands of Years After, it's Still Us

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER SIX

Thousands of Years After, it's Still Us

Katsuya was never one to plan his Friday nights. From his younger years up to his current age, he found it best to be as spontaneous as possible (unless, of course, duels were scheduled). However, also with his current age, the spontaneity simmered down. Especially when his friends preferred quieter nights. It was only when the Ishtars announced _the_ prophecy that things shook – but even with that, things were still uneventful. Perhaps until it was set in motion. Which Katsuya as well as anyone in their friend-group, did not wish for.

On that particular Friday night, Katsuya was stuck in the KaibaCorp. laboratory with a younger Kaiba, much to his chagrin. Pegasus wanted to launch his new card line-up, roughly entitled _Sons of the Gods_. Moreover, he wanted to begin with Katsuya's rendition of the _God of Scorch_. With the Industrial Illusions CEO not one to refuse extravagance, demanded that the cards be introduced alongside Mokuba's product.

Katsuya was undoubtedly happy. It was an honor to headline the newest release, after all. However, Pegasus required that he worked closely with the KaibaCorp. team to perfect the development. Industrial Illusions wanted it to be perfect and grand, and that was what they were going to have.

Seto had no qualms with the idea. If Katsuya could remember correctly, his ex even recommended that his team and Industrial Illusions collaborate for a more streamlined communication strategy. That was, until Pegasus revealed the design (which was still up for minor revisions from Katsuya's end). It was then that Seto's mood changed, despite the fact that he managed to still wear a professional front.

"Are you ready?!" Mokuba yelled from his space at the technical booth.

Katsuya stood on a platform in the middle of the laboratory, a few feet away from Mokuba. "Ready as I'll ever be!" He said as he wore the eyepiece over his right eye. Katsuya raised his disk at the level of his chest, as he so often did during matches. It was different, however. More compact and lighter; regardless of it still in its raw structure and still connected to a power source.

"You're good to go!"

With the green light given, Katsuya then whipped out the card that had arrived not more than three days post conference call, which meant two days since he last passed the revisions asked of him. He figured that since it arrived printed in the official Duel Monsters template, his latest design was already approved.

"Is it supposed to make noise?" Katsuya asked from where he stood.

"Don't mind it. Honda's still helping me find the right muffler for it." Mokuba grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Test the card already!"

Katsuya shot the card one last look before he laid it on the disk, facing up. They were going to see Mokuba's and his creations come together for the first time. The latter was beyond excited – especially when the younger Kaiba took the holograms a bit further by granting a more sensorial experience. Katsuya would be able to communicate with the card.

Without a second to spare, the _God of Scorch _manifested before their very eyes. Katsuya took a step forward as he admired the work he made. _Montu-Ra_ – at least his version of the Egyptian deity – stood in front of him, tall and mighty. He was _majestic_, with all the colors and the intricate details Katsuya imagined on him. It was rightfully titled a child of the gods; especially with the solar disk mounted on his head and his golden spear in his hand.

Katsuya could definitely not believe that he was _literally _standing toe-to-toe with his own artwork.

"Touch him!" Mokuba, who Katsuya nearly forgot, encouraged.

With slight hesitation, Katsuya nodded at Mokuba's request. Slowly, he turned his attention back to his creation. His eyes traced every detail from where his eyes directly landed; upwards to the card's literal falcon eyes. They were beautiful, Katsuya admonished – never in his life would he have thought to be somewhat attracted towards his own art. Slowly, he raised his free hand as he dropped the other, which wore the disk. Montu-Ra, Katsuya finally decided to call him, met the hand with his own hand that wore a bracelet with an ankh as its charm.

Mokuba whispered while he read the data from a screen, only visible to him, "the card's moving on its own?" Suffice to say that the younger Kaiba was surprised.

_Precious Jono_, Katsuya heard a ghostly voice spoke once more – the same one from before. Suddenly, yet so gently, he felt Montu-Ra's own forehead land on his. His breath hitched for a bit. It was the card's voice, Katsuya realized.

He was definitely amazed at the lengths Mokuba's technology could push.

There was warmth at the places where they touched, and it was oddly familiar. It was as though what was happening had already happened before, like a distant déjà vu that Katsuya could not quite put a finger on. It felt safe, nevertheless.

_We shall go home soon. _Katsuya stepped back and left their shared warmth in an instant. His widened eyes, however, stayed on Montu-Ra's.

"…what the actual f—" Katsuya's voice trailed off as he realized that the card had disappeared from his front and raced past him. Swiftly, he whipped his head back and began to run to the direction Montu-Ra flew towards at a dangerous pace. "SETO!" He screamed loudly, "MOKUBA, SHUT IT DOWN!" Katsuya continued as he hopped off the platform – only to be held back by the wire form his disk. "SHUT IT DOWN, NOW" He repeated in desperation.

Mokuba, who was perhaps paralyzed in his own state of shock, snapped out of his reverie just as the latter's voice finally registered. In panic, the younger Kaiba then scrambled towards the plugs.

Seto, who had arrived a few moments before without the knowledge of the other two occupants, could only use his arms as a shield upon the realization that the card that shared touches with his former partner suddenly sped to where he was in a far too aggressive manner. Briefly, he wondered if he was going to die with the feeling of jealousy at the intimate sight of Katsuya and the monster. Fortunately, the card disappeared in a cloud of smoke – his brother reached the power source in time.

Hands reached forward through the white and landed on the CEO's shoulders. They were Katsuya's, Seto recognized, as the latter's form slowly took shape through the mess. "Seto, it's me! It's Katsuya." Seto strangely found comfort in the confirmation. "Are you okay? Hey?"

The CEO waited for a few more moments to fully register that he was already in the clear. He then broke away from Katsuya's concerned hold just as he dropped his arms. His steely eyes surveyed the laboratory and found that his younger brother was on his way to where they were.

"What the hell happened?" Seto's voice seethed upon Mokuba's arrival. "I thought the disk just needed some fine-tuning?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." The youngest frantically replied, partly still stunned at what just occurred. He was mostly fearful of the wrath that emanated from his older sibling. "No readings indicated any violent anomaly – I –"

"_You _better find a way to fix all of this." The CEO turned towards the exit.

"Hey, calm down. Nobody's hurt – _Kaiba_, hey!" Katsuya frowned as his ex-boyfriend disappeared from their view. Swiftly, he turned to the younger Kaiba, who was washed with disappointment all over. "It's not your fault, kid. Why don't you pack up and get some rest. I'll handle your brother, alright?"

Without waiting for Mokuba's answer, Katsuya jogged out to follow one very angry Kaiba brother.

"Kaiba!" He called at the sight of the CEO.

"Leave me alone, Jounouchi, as you can see I'm not in the mood to speak right now." Seto barked back as he entered his office with a slam. His secretary, who prepared to leave her desk for the night, was rattled in fear.

Katsuya, more respectful than the former, gave the woman a curt bow – a reassurance that he would handle her very angry boss.

"Easy there, rich boy!" The latter whistled as he entered Seto's office with a careful manner, which he would do whenever the CEO was in a foul mood. Back when they were still together. "You're going to give your secretary a heart attack." He continued as he closed the door.

Seto sat at his desk. "Get out." He said, and Katsuya knew it was not a request.

Katsuya could only sigh in return. With twice as much caution, he walked towards his ex-boyfriend's desk and nestled his hands on his hips. Katsuya wondered how he was deemed the more hotheaded one when it was Seto who would often times yelled first during arguments, despite being lack-luster in comparison to their more explosive days. It was the CEO's habit, even back then, to burst first then isolate himself later on.

"Mokuba's a brilliant kid and he really wants the new disk to work," Katsuya began once more, as he paid no heed to the order that was previously given, "but you have to—"

"—if we're repeating this argument again, Katsuya, I swear—"

"—_Seto_."

It felt right to use their names.

"Your brother's amazing, but he's not you and you didn't want him to be the same as you." Katsuya continued. "He has his own pace but he'll get there and it will be the most amazing duel disk ever. Even better than yours."

Seto, in turn, looked at Katsuya. His former partner was right, and if there was anyone he would happily place on a pedestal, it was Mokuba. Nevertheless, the mishaps could not go without any consequences. He knew it was going to a tedious process – from the filing of an incident report to defending his brother's project against his board of directors. However, the headache that Mokuba caused was merely the tip of everything that weighed on the CEO at that point.

"You can just file the incident report under my name." Katsuya had suggested as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. "Just say Montu-Ra didn't understand my command, how does that sound?"

"_Montu-Ra_?" The CEO repeated with an eyebrow raised. "You even named the damned card _that_?"

Something told Katsuya that there was another fuse to attempt to blow out.

Seto stood from his seat and landed his hands heavily onto his wood-top desk. The act had been intense enough for some of the items to jump a little, Katsuya noted with a gulp. It was then he knew that the issue had been more than what just happened earlier on. Mokuba, Katsuya thought as his primary concern, could easily get off the hook.

"You named the damned card after the – Katsuya, if you really detest my existence, just tell and I will personally cut myself off from you."

"What's gotten into you all of the sudden? The card's still _God of Scorch_, I just call him that personally–"

"—you call it such out of personal preference?" Seto scoffed and crossed his arms. He was _fuming _as much as he was jealous. He knew his former partner had been dense at times; still, to have based his work on a prophecy that could potentially cause both of their demise was worse than any thing else the latter could attempt to do badly. "Do you ever think about how _stupid _your jokes can get, huh?"

"What the hell, Kaiba?" Katsuya seethed as he decided to address the CEO with his family name. "Why the _fu_–" he breathed in, having learned from the past never to argue with Seto at the same level of anger.

"You know very well I do not like to repeat myself, but again," Seto's sights landed straight at Katsuya's as he wore an even deeper frown. "If you hate me so much then tell me, and I will stay out of your life."

"Well, that's not anything new, huh?" the latter then crossed his arms. "You've been doing that for seven months!"

No words followed suit as the former lovers stood eye-to-eye, with only a wooden desk to keep them separated. It was the longest exchange they had to that very date – an argument, longer than the last one. Somehow, it hurt more even when they were not in a relationship. While both had detested the thought of having to become strangers to each other, and as much as they fought off the idea, perhaps it was time to succumb to it. Perhaps exes were better strangers.

But Seto – even when it was his proposition in the first place – could not. With a few more moments of the eerie quiet, the CEO let out a deep sigh as he tore away from Katsuya's eyes. "Sorry." He said. It was a rare word for him to utter in any kind of fight.

Slightly surprised at the turn of events, Katsuya deemed it best to say nothing back. Instead, he dropped his hands back to his sides and waited for the explanation that usually came after the apology.

"It's difficult to fathom _why_ you had to model the card after something that claimed to have hated me," the CEO calmly reasoned as he sat back down, "without thinking that you, yourself, feel the same way."

"I don't hate you." Was the latter's serene response. "Though I never thought it would bother you this much if I did. Heck, I didn't even realize the prophecy bothered you – you never cared before. I mean, you even told Mokuba you didn't believe in any of it."

"It's difficult not to, I'm threatened."

"In what way?"

There were many details he could have shared, yet Seto only opted for the surface detail: "you saw how your card just attacked me without command?"

Katsuya frowned. "It could be a glitch."

"The disk handled my Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon well enough without mishaps. It handled thousands of other cards without the problem we encountered." The CEO explained, even when he felt crazy as he did. Yet the data gathered from the previous test runs could not have been wrong. "It's nonsensical." There really was one reason behind it, much to Seto's chagrin.

"You have to learn not to rely too much on data." The latter sighed. "Sometimes freak accidents just happen. I mean, look at us, _we _happened."

"I hardly call us nonsense." Seto countered as stared up his former partner once more. "We decided to make it work."

"…then why didn't we _continue_ to make it work?"

"You broke-up with me."

"You never ran after me." Katsuya countered almost too suddenly, even for his own liking. He may have wanted the last say to the argument, but not in the way he just won it. "Anyway, I'll – uh – I'll check on your brother." The latter then turned and ventured towards the door to leave.

Before he could even turn the knob, Seto spoke: "if I had known you wanted me to, then I would have back then."

At those words, the latter whipped his head back with a hope to meet what would have been his ex-boyfriend's gaze. However, he was met with a completely different view, a completely different place, and in completely different clothes. Katsuya looked around only to discover that he stood where he died in his repetitive dreams. Except, there was no crowd going the opposite direction and no blood bath.

_I shall present you to the son of the Sun_. Katsuya looked up to his side just as he felt a hand land at the small of his back. It was the card – Montu-Ra – he noted as he was assisted towards the city walls. _We shall aid him in protecting our blessed lands, my precious one_—

"_KATSUYA_!" The vision disappeared. With a couple of blinks, it finally registered to Katsuya that he was back in Seto's office.

One of its owner's hands was around his right.

His own hand, or rather, the joint it was attached to was glowing faintly. If Katsuya squinted a bit more, he would be able to see symbols that were practiced by scribes from thousands of years ago.

The latter, still bewildered at what appeared before him, could only meet Seto's distressed expression. "Am I… the consort?" Were the only words that Katsuya could draw from what he concluded to be memories from his past life.

His dreams were, in fact, not just dreams – it dawned onto to him.

Seto, who knew from the very beginning, tightened his hold around Katsuya's hand. His face, while lessened in stress, still wore a concerned look that the latter could not tear away from. The CEO, for the umpteenth time he found himself in the months since Katsuya left him, was at a loss for words.

"Why aren't you saying something…?" The latter continued to ask as he returned equal tightness around his ex's hand. "Hey, say something." He softly demanded, as though the added shake of hands would have helped in forcing any sort of explanation out of the other.

Seto let go even when he had not wanted to. He also stepped away when what he wanted to do was the opposite. There were a lot of things he wanted to do otherwise. However with the looming memory of Atem's accusation, all that Seto can manage to commit were his eyes that he could not tear away from Katsuya's even if he had wanted to.

Katsuya, in turn, dropped his hand as he also took a step back. He searched for anything he was hoping to find his ex's eyes, even when he knew there were no explanations _to _find. All he could do was hold onto the wrist that glowed.

"Now's about the right time to dumb the science down for me," the latter chuckled with little to no comfort, "please tell me that this is just some side effect of the AR."

"I've been in contact with Ishizu. She committed to have a report ready by tomorrow, latest." Seto finally spoke in a tone that sounded forcefully flat.

"There were arrows here every night since I first dreamt about it." Katsuya began again just as he moved the hand that was on his wrist to his chest. "But before that part, the dream always started with me together with another person on a bed. I couldn't tell whom at first, but every night more and more details come out. If these are all memories of the past, and if I _am_ the consort, then the other person with me is you."

The CEO in front of him did not utter a word.

"Do you have dreams too?"

"You die in my arms every night." Seto confessed. "And every single night since the details have been completed, Atem arrives to tell me I've killed you."

It was not the time for it, Katsuya knew as much. Yet, he could not help but wonder how Atem, despite the one to have recorded the prophecy, still managed to entangle himself in a matter that was supposedly his and Seto's. He hated himself for the jealousy that he still managed to feel.

Katsuya turned his attention to the wrist that continuously glowed at his side. "_This_ is why we can't have nice things." He said as he lifted it for a better view, just as he landed his other arm back to his side.

The CEO grabbed a careful hold of the limb that the latter raised. Successfully, Seto had blocked the view from causing Katsuya any more worry. "Let me take you home." He offered as he shoved his reasons aside.

Perhaps it was not the best idea. After all, Montu-Ra had made it quite clear that the very person Seto held dear had to be taken away from him. Nevertheless, every inch of the CEO's being had begged him to stay with the latter, at least for the time being. That it was the right thing to do.

Katsuya looked back up at Seto. Somehow, he never felt safer as he did at that moment.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Draw the First Blood

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Draw the First Blood

"Who could that be at this time of the night?" Yugi asked himself as he made his way to the front of his home, at least the more residential part of it. He snuck a quick glance at the wall clock that hung itself on the nearest wall. "It's so late." He yawned lightly as he motioned for the doorknob.

The King of Games trusted it would be safe to open the door despite the ungodly hour, and without so much as a quick peek through the peephole. While the years taught Yugi more things that he would ever thought to learn, trust was something that never changed. It was, perhaps, one of his many charms.

"Kaiba?" His eyes widened at the presence of the CEO right at his doorstep. He noted that Seto looked a bit distressed, compared to how this visitor would look on other days,

"Have you found anything?" Seto, not one to beat around the bush, asked without pleasantries or minced words.

Yugi, however, knew precisely what the CEO asked. He then motioned for the other to enter his home, welcoming him regardless of his need for sleep. He led his visitor to the kitchen, where he served Seto and himself water.

"I thought you weren't interested in these things?" The King of Games began as he took a seat in front of the man who was once his rival. "What changed?"

There was silence in between them. Yugi could tell that the other was still collecting his thoughts. He knew that the CEO's concern had hefty weight; especially when Seto had to formulate ideas at the very moment they were in discussion. It was rare, for someone who always had something to say even in his silence. For a short moment, Yugi was reminded of his best friend, Katsuya – whom shared some semblances with Seto, in his own manner. As he waited for the CEO to answer, Yugi wondered if his thought would be insulting to them.

"I've been having dreams, which I now believe are memories of some sorts," Yugi snapped out of his mind and tuned into what the CEO had to say, "of Jounouchi's death in the previous life."

"W—what do you mean?" Were the only words that came out from the King of Games, obviously taken a back by how Seto decided to phrase his thoughts.

"Your other self is in it as well. He tells me I killed your friend." Seto continued without tearing away from the view before him, a confused Mutou Yugi. "Perhaps Jounouchi is the consort – no, he _is _the consort in the prophecy." The CEO's words, however, did not stop at the point. Before Yugi could even follow-up with his own questions, Seto decided it was best to recount the events that unfolded. At least the ones he knew of.

There was not much he could share from Katsuya's side. There were no words that were in exchange when he drove his ex home. Mokuba, as well, decided to keep to himself at the back seat. Even with awkward offering of drive-thru, none of his passengers showed signs of interest. After he made sure that Katsuya was fine (and Katsuya was pretty adamant that he was despite obviously shaken), he dropped off his little brother. The entire drive, including the one going to his former rival, had been quite deafening.

On the receiving end, Yugi was intent on listening. Every detail shared, to him, was information that could most likely avert the impending catastrophe. The stakes were even higher when it was his friends that played pivotal roles – and without an Egyptian spirit to guide him, Yugi knew he had to double his efforts. So if it meant having to get out of bed in the middle of the night, and away from the warmth and comfort of his fiancé's arms, then those were small ounces of sacrifice that he was willing to make.

"Ka—Jounouchi now has markings around his wrist." Seto continued, briefly forgetting which name to use when addressing his former partner. "The Ishtars promised me a report on their findings tomorrow morning. But with the matter seemingly growing worse, I feel the need to gather all possible resources to stop this."

Yugi nodded as he found no need to prod further as to why Seto was about to address his best friend with his given name. "I agree and I think Bakura will too, since we're also actually working with Ishizu and Marik as well, at least with the available books we have from our end." The latter replied, "let's regroup tomorrow. But… what about Jou?"

"Jounouchi is alright for now. He will, however, demand to be in the loop. We're both concerned, after all."

"How about you, how are you?"

Seto looked at Yugi with a questioning gaze. Not once had he fathomed where he stood amongst the growing fiasco that was the damned prophecy, regardless of the information that had been sprawled right in front of him.

There was no answer, but Yugi knew he had to offer Seto tea – at the very least.

Ishizu, in bed with her laptop, scrolled down the photos of the near-complete scrolls that her younger brother sent in earlier. She intently studied each and every detail to make sure the notes that were attached to the file matched the tidbits of information they were describing. The curator, by all means, could have sent in the report to her benefactor as soon as she finished cleaning the file into a simpler compilation – easy for the non-academic to understand; however, she could not. Especially when the story presented itself without advice or solution.

It was just Atem and his scribe telling an unfortunate tale.

What Ishizu had in her hands was definitely something she could not show her benefactor or Yugi. Yet she knew there was nothing else she could do but merely supply what was possible. It was at times like these (which were rare occurrences) that she wished to still harbor the power of the Millennium Necklace. At least with that piece of artifact, she could give sound pieces of advice for those who looked for it.

Ishizu released a sigh – just as soon as a notification from her younger brother appeared on the screen. Normally, she would have reprimanded her brother for disturbing her quiet night; however something pulled her into answering the video call that Marik requested all too suddenly. She could only hope that it was an answer to the problem.

"We found something just now." Marik, with disheveled hair tied back, began without a greeting. Not that the older Ishtar minded, she could understand that he and the team back in Egypt were near-sleepless in fast-tracking the research.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked promptly.

The older Ishtar watched as Marik motioned quietly, as though he was about to send another file to his sister. "The papyrus is too fragile to move," he said, "so it's just a photo of the first page for now."

Ishizu wore her glasses, which she rested on her nightstand. She then moved closer to the screen as soon as the file loaded in. The photo was clear enough for her to see scriptures yet she could not form a single thought. There were drawings on the sides, symbols – the curator assumed – of what the ancient papers told.

Marik, who observed his sister from the other side of screen, spoke. "It might be another part of the prophecy. But the strokes are different from the scripts in Atem's records – we'll look into it as soon as we can."

"Get some rest first." The older of them calmly ordered. "You won't be able to function without proper sleep."

"Alright."

Ishizu wore a caring smile; however, it disappeared at the sudden memory of her conversation with the future incarnation of the pharaoh. "About Yugi's question?"

The younger Ishtar shook his head. "We've spoken to Pegasus, he claims to have no knowledge of the situation. The other half of the team here is reviewing whatever we have on the Millennium Items though." He answered with a glum tone.

"Why the Millennium Items?" The older asked with a concerned look gracing her face. She knew full well that while they had all moved on from the fiasco of the yesteryears, it was still a sensitive topic to deal with. Especially for her brother – he had suffered much more, of course. With her own regrets of what happened back then, Ishizu was allowed to feel protective of her family even when it was too late.

"It feels like we should; especially when the pharaoh and the high priest are involved."

"Alright then, I will send this over to Yugi and Kaiba in the morning." Ishizu nodded tentatively, "Thank you, Marik. However, please promise me to take special care of yourself first and foremost."

"Of course. Get some rest, good night."

The video call ended with another sigh from the curator. She closed the program and returned to reviewing the information that was handed to her; especially with new data to add to the report Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi both had asked from her. All the more, she was not comfortable with what she had to send to the two. There were officially more questions than answers.

"Yugi, where are you—Kaiba?" Anzu's yawn was cut short as she ventured down the stairs, only to be met by Seto, whom looked to have been inside their home for a while. Her eyes met the CEO's almost too instantly.

"Mazaki, sorry for disturbing your evening." Seto nodded. Of course, he acknowledged an unwanted interruption when he saw one. After all, it was a weekend.

"Not at all," Anzu, who was fixing her robe, shook her head as she reached the foot of the stairs. "But we have to stop meeting with an apology." She wore a good-natured smile that was enough to wave off any worry that Seto felt for his sudden visitation. "What are you doing here this late though?"

"He just had some questions that needed answers. My phone was dead, so I didn't get to answer." Yugi, who appeared from the kitchen to join the group, reasoned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said to the CEO, who was prepared to take his leave.

The CEO motioned to agree. After which he said, "I apologize for the interruption again, Mazaki and Mutou."

Yugi stepped forward to lead Seto out of their home. Once their former classmate exited, Yugi closed the door and was met with a fiancé, whom was holding his phone in her hands – fully charged and had zero notifications on its bar. He blinked twice and, immediately, panic shot up his spine at the realization that she just caught him lying to her.

"Your volume's also up," Anzu crossed her arms. "Explain?"

The King of Games scratched the back of his head and smiled. There was no way he would be able to escape the situation. Not that he would be able to keep her out of it for too long. They were a team, and with their wedding coming soon, they would be working together even more. Yugi might as well share what he knew, at least those that he deemed worthy to share with his future wife.

Ruling out other parts of the story, where Yugi was sure Seto would be uncomfortable of sharing, he told Anzu some of the significant parts of the account. He began from when the CEO had arrived up until the part when he was having dreams that concerned the prophecy. Yet made no mentions of Katsuya's name. Until he reached the end, when he carefully introduced who was the consort in question.

"Jou's _what _now?"

"Jou's the consort." Yugi calmly stated, repeating their best friend's name.

"A—and where is he now? How's he taking it? How's _Kaiba _taking any of it?" She continued her questions without a pause in between. Yugi took a hesitant step back each time the other took one forward. "Well?"

"Kaiba did say he drove Jou home, so he's probably at his apartment. He also said Jou was a bit shaken about the whole thing – I mean, who wouldn't be?" Yugi looked at his fiancée with a sad huff. He crossed his own arms and stood properly.

"Right." Anzu, too, stood up properly. "And Kaiba?"

"Kaiba, well, he's trying to be okay for now. They both are." Yugi's brows furrowed.

The other reached out to hand the mobile phone back to Yugi, who had taken it without questions. She landed her hand softly on her fiancé's cheek before she pulled him close to her for a warm embrace. Yugi was worried, Anzu knew that much. And she wanted to share the burden with him. As much as she wanted to support her friends, it was her duty to give even more support to her future husband.

"Tell me what you need me to do," she said, "I'm with you."

"Thank you." Yugi returned the hug with his.

It had been hours since Seto had dropped him off, and Katsuya still could not find it in himself to move from the couch. He continued to lie there, still in the quiet. He was not quite sure what to feel yet. Part of him had been thoroughly baffled by the idea that he was involved in the story. The rest had been torn between being happy to have been a part of Seto's previous as well as his current life and angered as to why he had to participate in it.

However, emotional rollercoaster aside, what resonated to Katsuya most were the words his ex-boyfriend had casted to him. _If I had known you wanted me to, then I would have back then_ – it was a thought that rang to him crystal clear, despite having been engulfed by a memory from his previous life. The idea that CEO may have been serious in what he said made Katsuya's heart pound. He felt heat spread across his cheeks. Seto, Katsuya admitted to himself, still had the power to both unsettle and settle him, even amidst the mess caused by a prophecy he was sure none of them prayed for. He did not know whether it was a blessing or a curse.

He held his wrist up at the remembrance of the heat of Seto's hand around it, the one that had been surrounded by characters he could not decipher. He realized that they were not glowing anymore – that the symbols had tattooed themselves on around his wrist in white ink. They were barely visible yet, if one would look close enough, they were noticeable. Katsuya could not help but admire them despite his growing discomfort.

He turned to his side and decided he would sleep on his couch.

Katsuya's eyes closed and he saw nothing but darkness.

_Precious child_. Until another figure – Montu-Ra appeared in his blank state of mind. The god reached out a hand to stroke his cheek before he moved closer. _I promise to protect you in this lifetime and the next. I promise to steal you away from harm._ He said as Katsuya found himself leaning into the touch. Strangely, and he hated himself for it, he felt comfort in the Egyptian god's hold.

Yet it was not the same as the home he had felt when Seto had him in his hands.

Katsuya pulled away from Montu-Ra's gentle hold just when he realized he had to step back. It was wrong to have let himself almost be whisked away by an entity that threatened to harm the one person he held dearly.

Falcon eyes, in turn, sharpened just as the hand that caressed Katsuya's face tightened into a fist. The other could tell his act had caused the god displeasure. Fear then crawled its way up his body as he found himself paralyzed at the fierce look Montu-Ra had given him.

_I will destroy him, the very one that destroyed you! _He bellowed – which had caused Katsuya to open his eyes and seat up from the couch.

Katsuya's breath came heavily upon his wake from what he deemed to be a nightmare. He looked around to grasp reality and was happy to find that he was safe in his home, despite alone. "_Shit_." He cursed as he decided to rest his heads in his hands just as he pulled his knees closer to his body.

Only to notice that his other wrist glowed the same way the first did earlier that night.

Katsuya could only panic as he looked for his phone, which he found conveniently on the coffee table that matched the sofa that he wished to have slept in. He was desperate and he needed a lifeline.

He swiftly tapped in a number he had memorized by heart and managed to calm himself after a few rings – "hello, mom?" Katsuya greeted just when his mother picked up from the other side of the world.

"'Tsuya?" His mother responded with a tone that he knew meant she was concerned. After all, while her son had called from time-to-time, it never occurred during on a Friday morning while she was at work. Moreover, not when it was during one in the morning, Japan time. "What's wrong, honey? How are you?"

Katsuya wore a smile as he once again found the security he had lost during his nap. It was moments as such that he found himself grateful to be a part of a loving and supportive family – never mind that it was years too late. At least some part of the universe had been merciful and kind to him. "I'm good," he sniffed even when the fear began to subside, "I just miss you guys."

Seto saw Katsuya in his dream once more – or whoever he was before. It was evening, he guessed, with only the flames of the torches that lined the corridor keeping things visible to the eye. _That _Katsuya stood before him while dressed in Egyptian armory. It was adorned in gold that matched his untamed mane. The uniform was an appropriate partner to the ornate headdress, which the latter held in his hands, at the level of his abdomen. It was unlike what he had seen on normal soldiers in the books and archives he studied. Katsuya, of that era, was indeed a special character.

The CEO then realized that there were familiar symbols that wrapped around the Egyptian Katsuya's wrist. The very characters that wrapped around his former partner in the present time – at that realization, Seto could only wear a deep frown.

_I do not belong to you, priest. _He heard Katsuya's past self spoke in a tone that complemented the defiance in his eyes. _I do not wish to belong to you nor to anyone. I am a warrior of my own choosing, only I can dictate who I pledge my loyalties to._

_You speak such language and yet your hands are bound to a god, _Seto caught himself speaking; however not on his own accord. It was then that it dawned to him that he was merely an audience of the exchange. _You do not walk the words you talk – it is pathetic. _He felt himself move forward, claiming a space that was too close for the latter.

They stood in front of each other with a tension that was strong enough to suffocate bystanders. However none of them seemed to mind. They enjoyed it, the very same connection that he once celebrated with his version of Katsuya.

_If you are here to insult me, then I take my leave. _The latter scowled. However he remained where he stood. Not even an inch, Seto noticed, that he moved to take leave.

_I am not, at least, not on purpose. _The CEO's past self hesitated as he paused for a moment._ I come before you, beseeching that you dictate your loyalties towards me. _He heard his voice speak as he leaned closer to the past Katsuya. _Look at only me, Jono._

_You… killed… him_ – it was then that Atem's voice rang from behind Seto. At the same time, he gained control of the body he resided in. Consequently, the CEO whipped his head back to find that the pharaoh stood upright yet far from him with a hand raised to point at the direction where Katsuya's past stood. Seto curiously turned to it, only to find that the latter had disappeared just as the hallway they had been in quickly faded into black.

Atem had gone as well.

A figure, however, slowly took shape before him – a familiar one that he had seen before. It was the falcon-headed Egyptian god of war, whom the present Katsuya conjured. Upon the completion of its manifestation, Seto realized he began to return to his original form. In the present version of his body.

The CEO looked closer as another form began to appear in the god's hold. _Katsuya_, the present one, was asleep in the bridal carry of the card that came to life. Seto was not one bit happy about the scene.

Montu-Ra moved closer, enough for Seto grasp how lithe his form was compared to the deity before him. In fact, Katsuya had looked almost as though he was in his preteens with the way the god had him in his arms. _I shall take him away from you and your insolence. _

Seto did not expect what happened next, all he saw was the gust of wind that raced towards him – slicing the dark ground beneath their feet. He attempted to shield himself, regardless of the knowledge that it was all a dream. Upon reaching the first arm that held the CEO's defense, the sharp air vanished as if it had never been there at all – like it was a figment of Seto's imagination.

And yet there was a sting.

_Let this encounter be a warning to you. _

Seto left his dream and woke in the morning.

Blood from his arm had stained his sheets.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. A Space and Time Made for Us

**Where the End Stops and the Start Begins**

CHAPTER EIGHT

A Space and Time Made for Us

Katsuya bit on his lower lip as he stared down to his wrists while he waited. Another brand that partnered with him had asked for his appearance briefly for the newest clothes they wanted him to endorse. It was a small business; nevertheless, he supported it – especially when some of the graphic tees were his designs. Katsuya, despite his humbled of his own growth as both artist and duelist, had enjoyed the bragging rights of his hard work.

These were some moments that he would have wanted to celebrate with his ex-boyfriend. Katsuya could still remember the times when they did, in fact, shared victories together in the sanctity of his apartment – regardless of the scale of the success. Never mind that it was at his place (which was the norm). What was important was they spent it together and that they were happy – or, at the very least, Katsuya was. It was something he never thought he would have felt with Seto in high school and lose so easily in the more present frame of time.

However, given their circumstances, Katsuya had been stuck with two tattooed wrists that were not even consented and a curse from Egypt. These, thrown in with a mix of overprotective friends, were far too stressful for him to even feel happy about anything. Even about the event he was supposedly excited about.

"Earth to Jounouchi Katsuya!" Anzu called as she pressed a can of energy drink to her friend's face. "The more you stare at those tattoos, the more people will notice." She said as she took a seat beside him

She already knew. Of course, she was Yugi's other half after all. There was no way for her to have missed out on the details; especially when both her fiancé and his ex had called an abrupt meeting the morning after the Friday night incident, at the Kame Shop. Suffice to say, none of them were glas to find another set of characters on his other wrist.

Katsuya sighed and leaned back. He remembered clearly how Ryou and Anzu showered him with concern. He also recalled, at the back, how Seto and Yugi engaged in a serious conversation upon the sight of Katsuya's newly acquired tattoo. Honda had joined them – enraged yet helpless towards the situation. Then the group had sat him down on the usual stool he sat on whenever he would visit the store, as they decided to tell him the information they had gathered from the Ishtars. Unfortunately, there was nothing he did not know already. Where he expected answers and solutions, they were all met with more questions.

They all sought it best to continue their lives as though worriless. At least, they tried their best to. Both Yugi and Honda deemed it was best to have him accompanied and that they would take turns in doing so while the others looked for a way out of the mess their ancient lives had caused. Seto decided it was also a safe precaution that they should be away from each other – not that the suggestion was surprise to their party, or to those who had not known about them. Katsuya was undeniably heartbroken at his ex's proposal despite the fact that he forfeited the right to be.

It did not help when Seto's words kept repeating in his head like a broken record, amidst the problem he had to face. "Is it weird to feel happy about still being involved with Seto," Katsuya asked his friend, "given the situation we have?"

Anzu, in turn shrugged. "It's sadder than it's weird, I feel." She answered directly and continued, "because you can't be with each other now more than ever and you couldn't possibly be together thousands of years ago. I think I was wrong when I said you had the recipe for a whirlwind romance."

"He said he would have fought for me if he had known."

"Hold-up, _when _was this?" The latter straightened her posture upon hearing Katsuya's response.

"Last Friday, but it doesn't matter anymore," he said without looking at his friend, "I guess I'm just glad to know we still have some sort of connection existent."

Anzu popped open the drink she had almost forgotten and offered it to her friend. The other declined with a sad smile as he pulled himself to sit upright. She watched helplessly as Katsuya forced himself into an upbeat mood when she realized company had joined them. It was Hiroto.

"You look like you could use a drink more than I do." Katsuya snickered as he pointed his thumb at the can Anzu held in her hand. "Where've you been? Aren't you supposed to be my designated bodyguard or something?"

Their newly arrived comrade snorted in return as he plopped down on Katsuya's other side. "Had to park at the parking complex three blocks away, man." Hiroto answered as he gladly took the drink Anzu passed to him.

"You should have really hitched a ride with us this morning." Anzu replied thoughtfully. "Kaiba did say he was willing to lend Isono to us for the day."

"And owe him something? No offense, I know he's become a bit more bearable over the years," their newly arrived comrade took a huge sip of the energy drink, "but Kaiba's always been on the opposite spectrum of sanity. You never know what you're going to get with him."

Anzu shot Katsuya a quick glance, and the other caught it. He shrugged. "Mokuba's going to flip if he hears that from you." Katsuya commented nonchalantly as he fought off the offense that began to grow within him. "Besides, you said it yourself: he's not as bad as he used to be."

"I guess, at least he's not scheming to kill you like he did thousands of years ago?" Hiroto chuckled and took another sip. "What?" He asked when he turned and met Anzu's sharp glare.

* * *

It was Sunday, and they – Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi – opted to spend at in the KaibaCorp. facilities without qualms. The CEO watched as Mokuba ran behind the technical booth and as Yugi took his place beside himself. Their disks, both of which were still connected to the mainframe, were held at the level of their chests in a similar manner when they readied for duels.

Mokuba was not at all happy with the idea. After all, what had happened a few days before was still fresh to him and it rendered him weary. Whatever glitch there was, he certainly did not spend his Saturday fixing it. Not to mention, his brother had asked to have Yugi use another version of the disk, which the youngest of the group did not bother to configure. It was, essentially, a rough draft after all.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yugi peered at the CEO.

"The disks are safe, Mokuba wouldn't have it any other way." Seto answered back in confidence as he wore the eyepiece that came with the disk. With one of his Blue-eyes White Dragon readied in his hand, he nodded towards his younger brother. In turn, the younger Kaiba powered the disks with flip of the switch. "It's _that _card you should be worried about." The CEO activated his card.

The Blue-eyes White Dragon rose magnificently from thin air, scaled to the fullest size it could muster. It stretched its neck as it surveyed where it was summoned, looking for her master. The dragon then turned to Seto when she found him and bowed. In turn, the CEO held a free hand out to touch his monster.

Yugi was undoubtedly in awe as he saw how far Mokuba pushed the envelope of technology. The render looked like everything _but _mythical. If the situation had been different, he would have taken his sweet time to actually enjoy and experiment with the new KaibaCorp. duel disks.

"Mutou." Seto looked to his companion, as did the Blue-eyes.

To which, the King of Games nodded. Deciding to focus at the task at hand, he looked down at the card that his companion judged worrisome – Katsuya's _God of Scorch_. Yugi released a heavy breath as he wore the eyepiece. He hoped of waving away the tension that began to build. If the card was in fact as terrifying as both Seto and his best friend confessed, then Yugi had every right to be anxious about it.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Mokuba's voice rang from the microphone as he asked for the nth time that morning.

Seto looked back at his brother – it was enough to calm the youngest down.

There was no other possible way to fast track the pieces of information they needed. From their last conversation about the prophecy and from what the Ishtars have gathered, with another set of data still to be uncovered, there was absolutely nothing for anyone of them to go on. Seto decided that if he had to put himself on the line just for Katsuya's safety, then he was going to be fine with it. It was form of penance, if – in deed – he conspired against his former partner in their past lives. Yet, juxtaposed with the memories he saw in his dreams, everything made little to no sense to him.

Seto hoped, that if the deity were civil enough, Montu-Ra would be keen on speaking with them.

The King of Games slammed the card lightly on the board. While the disk he had was the earlier render, left dated for the newer and slightly airier one on Seto's, the monster he had summoned had not spared a moment more. Montu-Ra appeared almost instantly at a distance safe enough for him to be seen in his glory.

Mokuba pressed a button as hurried as he was composed. Seto, once the shield had been raised, took a step near the invisible barrier while his monster stepped aside in turn. The CEO began to spoke but was cut-off before a single word could be uttered.

_Pharaoh's reincarnation, it is an honor to meet you._ The deity said as he nodded towards Yugi.

Seto saw the surprise that graced the King of Games. Yugi chose to keep his silence and eyed his companion back. The CEO took it as a chance to speak once more, "we have questions."

_What makes you think I shall answer? _Was Montu-Ra's sordid response. _I must say, you are bold to dare call me here after the warning I have given you._

The CEO froze in the slightest; with the full knowledge of which _warning sign_ Montu-Ra spoke of. He remembered the wound that the god left him in his wake and the blood that he had to hide from his helpers. Seto did not speak of it then and he had no intention of speaking of it at that very moment.

"What do you want from my friends?" Yugi decided that perhaps the deity would be more answerable to him. "Why are you doing this?"

_You no longer have the power over me, young pharaoh, yet your voice speaks with an authority. _The god barely moved, at least it was not as noticeable. However, a familiar gust of wind raced from him and slammed across the shield. It definitely took a hard hit.

Seto's Blue-eyes took this as a sign to attack. She blew her signature move towards what it saw as the enemy, the deity, with a loud draconic wail. However, the burst of energy was simply cast away with a simple wave of the god's hand. Eyes, in turn, widened at this small act and at the mere fact that the god found the time to release a small chuckle. Montu-Ra was, in deed, a lord of his own – real, unlike the god cards they came face-to-face before.

_I am not here to wage war, as there are no wars to be won. _Falcon eyes glinted dangerously from Yugi to Seto._ I am merely here to collect whom the priest took from me. That whom the priest besmirched and ultimately destroyed – these I believe you all know. I shall take him home once the cleansing has been completed._

"And he doesn't want to go with you?"

_The precious one is promised to me since his inception. I intend for that promise to be kept, he is the reason why wars are one and peace is kept. Do you not want that for your lands, pharaoh?_

"He's a weapon? You're using him as a weapon? Is that it?" Yugi frowned as he stepped forward, to the same level where the CEO had stood. "Set him free! Jounouchi is his own person – you do not have the right to—"

_Have you ever wondered how you kept the peace and order thousands of years ago, pharaoh's reincarnation? I gifted him to you as the sun had shined on you and had chosen you as the worthy king. With him at your side, no battle was lost just as all lives were safe. _

_Your priest had to lust over him, that he corrupted my precious. He caused him his death and subsequently the destruction of the peace Ra has blessed you. _The god looked to Seto with a glint that was sharper than before. _Young Jono believed in your so-called 'love', which had destroyed him, who would have been the foundation of a strong kingdom._

_He was to stay clean and pure, but what did your past life do? _

Seto's free hand balled into a fist – as tightly as possible.

_I cannot let you ruin him anymore._

"I have no intentions."

_That is a lie you've said over and over again, priest. Yet you are here begging for Jono to be left alone. _Montu-Ra laughed bitterly. _You and I know well enough, as does my precious' reincarnation, what has happened between the two of you._

"What's he saying, Kaiba?" Yugi cautiously turned to the CEO.

But he received no reply.

_That is a beautiful Ka,_ the deity looked at the Blue-eyes White Dragon. She stood in a predatory stance. _Was she whom your past incarnation replaced Jono with? _

With another wave the god's hand a strong vortex suddenly engulfed the monster from underneath. The dragon wailed as she tried to fly away from the drowning force that somehow managed to chain her down.

"Blue-eyes!" Montu-Ra snapped and Seto's dragon violently crumbled in to dust.

_Did you love her? Such a pity._

"Pull the card out!" Mokuba screamed in sheer horror of what unfolded before him. The expression that he saw on his older brother was enough for him to order for a hard stop. "Yugi!" He yelled once more as he ran for the main switch for the second time

The King of Games obliged almost too immediately. Even perhaps simultaneous with Mokuba's flip of the switch. However, despite the lack of power source in both forms, Montu-Ra remained. And they were, at that point, defenseless.

"_Shit_." The younger Kaiba seethed, only to have the god look at him.

_Little one, I am not bound to your creations anymore. I am here right now only to humor all of you with your petty request._

"Don't you _dare _touch him." Seto spat at Montu-Ra. "Mokuba, get out of here!" He roared at his brother.

_Fret no longer. This discussion has grown cumbersome. _The deity then turned away from his company and disappeared. His parting words, however, rang hauntingly to the occupants that he had left behind: _do not make me wield my weapon against you. _

Without anymore spectacle and danger to expect, the scene ended on a tentative mood. Regardless, Seto was – for the most part – pleased to have gotten a better picture of what had happened in the distant past and what had triggered the prophecy. The content of the information, however, felt as cold as he felt inside. There was clarity, true enough, and the memories finally made sense in comparison to what the tablets had erroneously recorded.

He did not plot Katsuya's death in his previous lifetime, no. Seto – or, rather, the High Priest Set – simply _caused _his death all because of an insatiable desire he could not fight off. Briefly, he wondered, how his past self became a priest in the first place.

"Kaiba, you have to tell me the truth." The CEO felt all eyes on him, Yugi's and Mokuba's. "What did Montu-Ra mean? What happened between you and Jou?"

* * *

Ryou waited in front of his computer screen. There was something about the entire scenario that seemed amiss. Despite the countless files, books, and research papers he gathered from his father's belongings, and even the tablets that the Ishtar siblings had reported. He wondered what began the ideation for the _God of Scorch_.

"Ah, Bakura, it is nice to see you." Pegasus J. Crawford appeared online, with the most welcoming smile he could wear. "You look well."

Yet the former still felt uncomfortable – even years post-Duelist Kingdom. "Pegasus, sir." He greeted back with his own smile.

"To what do I owe this call?"

"It's about the card you asked Jou to design? I know Marik already called you to ask about it. I already know your original answer too." Ryou paused. "But I was wondering, if it's not connected to the Millennium Items, then how did you get the idea for it?"

Ryou could see how the older man sighed through the monitor. He knew it was an unpleasant conversation to have, when – in fact – all the bearers of those artifacts only wished to move on form them. After all, for the likes of Pegasus and himself, the prices they had to pay were far heavier than that of the others'.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"I had wanted to keep it in dark, knowing what Marik had to experience all those years ago." Pegasus began with slight hesitation as he weaved his fingers together, resting his elbows on the table in the process. "I'm almost quite scared to bring this up to you as well. But as they say: the truth _always _comes out, one way or another."

"It is true that I have not been in contact of any of the Millennium Items. At least, not in the physical sense. However, I do believe that _the eye_ left me with a special talent. Often times, it comes in spurs. Sometimes, I look at people and I just know what's inside. To which I think happened during one of my video alignments with Jounouchi – I looked at him and I saw the _God of Scorch_, and just knew it had to become a card."

"You mean you can still use the ability the Millennium Eye had?"

"I suppose so, yes. But unintentionally and I have no plans of pushing further."

Ryou bit his lower lip. He felt uneasy with the revelation that he had been told. "I see." Was his curt response while his mind was a bit preoccupied with his own musing.

On the other side of the screen, the older man leaned forward. The rare look of concern grew across his ageless face as he did so. "The interest in my latest card has caused quite a ruckus among you and your friends, I see." Pegasus said. "Is there something the matter with it?"

The younger man wore a small smile and shook his head.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you will all resolve it as you always do." The older advised with a smile that brought an air of lightness to the conversation. "Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya will be okay, rest assured."

"You saw through me?"

"I did not want to."

* * *

The event's program had been over and done, with only socials to end it. Katsuya smiled broadly as he posed in the middle of Anzu and Hiroto. All three of them had been gifted with the graphic tees he designed – homage to one of his favorite cards (which he remembered Seto sneered at all those years back): the Scapegoat. They were asked to be taken a photo of for social media, to which the group happily obliged. After all, Katsuya was paid to do it while the other two were not about to turn down the opportunity to get free quality clothing.

"Thanks, Jou!" A young woman, the brand's owner, beamed and bowed. "This is going to be a great post, for sure!"

"Sure, no problem." Katsuya nodded back before he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, could you also take a photo of us, please?"

"Of course!" The woman in question happily obliged as she reached for the phone that was offered to her. Her eyes sparkled – "I didn't realize you go new tats!" She said as she admired the strand of Egyptian symbols that circled around Katsuya's wrist. "A little funky compared to your dragon one, but they look cool. What do you call them? Hieroglyphs?"

Hiroto and Anzu side-eyed each other as they noticed their friend growing uncomfortable. Hiroto stepped forward just as the lady asked what the characters meant. He coughed, "oh, you know, Jou. It probably means something along the lines of, 'I'm hungry' or 'what's for dinner'!" Hiroto chuckled as he slung an arm around his friend. "Speaking of, would you be free for dinner?"

"Don't be rude, Honda!" Anzu added into the conversation. "Don't mind him, he's been single for so long."

Katsuya was beyond thankful for friends like his.

"Why… don't I just take the photo?" The woman laughed awkwardly.

The shot was simply taken and Katsuya's phone was returned. The brand's owner walked away to mingle with her guests after she bid the group a warm goodbye. It was at that moment that Katsuya checked his gallery to study the taken photo. Nothing seemed amiss at first glance, Katsuya had his thumbs up, Hiroto had one up as well while the other slung around Katsuya's shoulder, and Anzu simply nestled her head on Katsuya as she signed peace with her more visible hand. Of course, however, Katsuya's eyes were trained well to capture every detail.

He wore a frown as he zoomed closer to the photo-bomber. It was a mist of white that clouded a figure just a few feet away behind him and his friends. Katsuya's eyes squinted, intent on trying to see what the smoke tried to form behind it. He realized, it was Montu-Ra – and swiftly, he turned his head back.

There he was, the god of war. Montu-Ra stood amidst the crowd that swam by him. His face was as unreadable as it had always been, even from Katsuya's distant memories. It was enough to make Katsuya wonder how his past self and the god before him communicated back then.

"What's up?" Hiroto frowned as he looked to where his friend directed his attention. Unfortunately, all he found was a sea of people exchanging pleasantries. "You okay, man?"

Katsuya, in turn, clutched his phone close to his chest. "Montu-Ra," he began in a low whisper, audible onto the two people nearest him, "he was just there." He ended sans the voice he heard –_be ready, precious Jono._

"_What—_" was all Hiroto could respond with before Anzu reached for the back Katsuya's neck.

"Jou, open your camera and hand me your phone." She said as she held up unruly golden hair with one hand. Once she was handed what she requested, Anzu took a quick snap and motioned for her friends to look at the photo she took. "I think you have more _funky_ tattoos."

True enough, there was line of glowing symbols that ran down Katsuya's neck down to the neckline of the shirt he wore. Where it ended, no one knew.

* * *

The team (a word Seto never thought he would consider) reconvened in the sanctity of his office space. It was a saving grace that Anzu sent messages to her fiancé that diverted his attention from the questions that hung over their heads. Unfortunately, it was at the expense of Katsuya, who had apparently been marked with another set of hieroglyphics.

He recalled the photos the King of Games had shown him. The first one was a group photo of Katsuya, Anzu, and Hiroto. At the back, there was a sloppily drawn circle drawn around what seemed to be a cloud of haze. Yugi was told to look closely at the particular spot. They did. All three (Yugi, Mokuba, and himself) held back the gasps that threatened to escape their lips. It was the silhouette of the being that they encountered. The King of Games then hesitantly scrolled to the next picture – it was Katsuya's nape. Something the CEO was very familiar of. After all, he had spent countless times _cherishing _that area.

"I just sent Ishizu the latest photos." Ryou said as he closed his laptop.

"Thanks." Yugi, who sat across him at the plush living space Seto's office provided, sunk further into the couch. It was as though he felt useless during the entire situation.

Anzu, who took the space beside her pensive fiancé, crossed her own arms. "What are we going to do about this?"

"There is… nothing we can do until we get better leads." Ryou frowned as he also found himself leaning a bit more into the couch that he situated himself on.

Hiroto, who sat on the same space as the albino, clicked his tongue in distaste. "Damnit." He cursed underneath his breath as he turned to shoot a helpless look at his best friend.

Katsuya, unaware of the exchanges that had been happening, had his hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned on the window that overlooked the city. He was too deep into his thoughts to even register the equally as feeble feelings his friends had felt towards the entire situation. On his own, he tried to look for possible ways to be free of the curse. Perhaps, Katsuya had hoped to find them in the memories of his past life.

Seto looked at his former partner from his desk. It was an expression that caught the attention of Anzu, Mokuba (who found comfort in leaning on Seto's tabletop), and – ultimately – Yugi. The three observed the two intently, waiting for any scene or dialogue to unfold. They all wanted the answer to their unified question, prophesy aside: _what was really going on between them?_

"Jounouchi—" The CEO called out, much to the onlookers' surprise.

Unfortunately, he was only met by the sound of his former partner's phone. A ringtone that he had not changed, it seemed, since their parting. Seto watched as the latter dug further into one of his pockets, for the item that sourced the 8-bit sound of a video game battle. He also watched as Katsuya released a sigh, one that was breathy but relieving.

"It's my sister." Katsuya openly informed the group as he motioned for his exit.

Mokuba pushed himself off of the table. "I'll go with you." He said.

"I need a stick," Hiroto said as he forced himself off of the couch. "Where can I smoke 'round here?"

"Roof deck." Seto immediately answered.

Hiroto nodded back and disappeared together with Katsuya and Mokuba.

Then there were only four in the CEO's office. The silence in between them began to thicken, something that – internally – made Seto anxious. He waited for anyone to speak; he _wanted _Yugi to speak. Seto could bare even the worst speeches on friendships, if it meant they could break away from the situation for a bit.

Unfortunately, despite Yugi finally revving up a new conversation, what the room got was a long and tired _damn it_ from the King of Games. A rare instance – to have him swear in such a seething manner.

"Yugi…" his fiancé cooed ever so softly.

Yugi clasped his hands as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked as though all of the cards he was dealt with were used and he had fully ran out of answers – the optimism had worn out already. "What else…?" He whispered more to himself as he perhaps ran through all the information he had at hand. Yugi was desperate. "What would _he _do?"

In deed, Seto himself wondered what would the pharaoh do were he in their shoes. Yet none came to mind. The CEO realized, and he was sure that Yugi as well did so, that the situation at hand was entirely different from the ones they encountered before. It held no basis from the card game that they so thoroughly enjoyed. There were no duels to be won in order to unlock the next set of information. What they had was time, and even then that was out of their control. It sickened him.

"I… I think I have a solution, but –" Ryou definitely had spoken, at least Seto could have sworn he did. Unfortunately, it was one of those unusual circumstances that he found it difficult to register what was happening around him. Instead, the CEO found himself standing to venture out his room – as silently as possible, unnoticed by the leftover occupants of the space.

Seto, on a whim, ventured to the café that he had built at the ground level of KaibaCorp. without so much as a goal of what to do when he did get there. All he knew was he let his feet guide him aimlessly to the venue. Subconsciously, perhaps Seto had acknowledged that it had been the only thing running in the building in full business on a Sunday.

Katsuya was there. At a table not too far from the main entrance, beside the window that allowed the sunlight in. His former partner sat in silence one seat away from the glass, with his phone in hand. It seemed that the call had just ended and he looked twice more relieved than he was when he exited. Despite the fact that there was a faintly glowing vertical line of Egyptian characters that had partly shown themselves through the stands of his ex's hair.

Seto approached his table carefully as he wondered where his brother had gone. After all, he was on security detail as well. The CEO stopped as he reached the edge of the table, which the latter had noticed. Seto asked, "where's Mokuba?" He knew it was not the best conversations starter, but at least he could speak to him.

Katsuya looked up, mildly surprised to find his ex-boyfriend stand before him. It was his idea to keep distance from each other, but he was where Katsuya was. "Uh, he went to the toilet right after he ordered us drinks." He answered as he casted his sight back on his phone.

"I see." Was the CEO's slightly awkward response as he caught a glimpse of the hieroglyphs around the latter's wrist. "How is Shizuka?"

"She's fine, she just wanted to call to say the cat she adopted gave birth." Katsuya chuckled.

"And you?"

Katsuya returned his sight to Seto. Immediately, their eyes met. "I should be asking you the same question." He continued, "have a seat, rich boy. " The latter gestured towards the chair in front of him. "It'll only be for a short while, I'm pretty sure Mokuba will be back in a few. We'll be safe."

Reluctantly, the CEO did take the offer. He sat in front of Katsuya and made himself comfortable. Seto then placed his view on his former boyfriend once more, studying him at a closer angle. There was a soft expression on his face that the CEO had always enjoyed to see, the usual aftermath of the call from his younger sibling. At that point, Katsuya was as fine as he could be given the circumstances.

"You know, sometimes I wonder when Egypt will stop coming in between us." It was out of the blue – the statement that came from Katsuya. "Stupid thought, sorry."

Seto said nothing.

Mokuba arrived with two glasses of iced coffee in each of his hands. "Seto! Where are Yugi and the others?" He asked as he passed one glass to Katsuya while he kept the other to himself.

"In the office." Was all the CEO could respond with as he turned his attention to his little brother.

"Hey, Kaiba," Katsuya called him with a change in tone, a usual manner when others had come around them. The act had merited him his ex's glance. "Wanna spar for old time's sake?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Notes:

\- Let's pretend the Ancient Egypt had a longer arc, which could fit in other plot points.

\- Cleaner chapters are found in AO3, I will stop posting here once chapter 10 hits.


End file.
